


Con cada nuevo latir.

by Heda_YLH



Series: 27 días. [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clexa, Drama, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Endgame Raven Reyes/ Anya, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Romance, Sick Character, clexa au, ranya
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_YLH/pseuds/Heda_YLH
Summary: Pocas personas pueden jactarse de tener dos primeros latidos en su vida. Del primero nadie tiene certeza del momento preciso en el que paso y, aun así, sabemos que fue el suceso que empezó con nuestra existencia.En el caso de Lexa, ella supo cuándo su nuevo corazón comenzó a latir y en quién pensaba cuando eso sucedió.Le costó 27 días a Clarke diseccionar los viejos latidos de la Comandante para hacerla enamorar de ella pero, ¿fueron suficientes? ¿Qué pasará cuando haya decisiones que necesiten ser tomadas con la cabeza y no con el corazón... sobre todo cuando éste fallé de nuevo?
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: 27 días. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846417
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Algunos días después.

“¡Hey, tómalo con calma”, exclamó Clarke al ver a Lexa levantarse de su cama, completamente vestida y lista para irse. Su espanto lo provocó el salto desprovisto de cuidado desde una superficie hasta la otra. Parecía que el corazón que se detendría en cualquier momento sería el de Clarke.

“Toda mi vida la he tomado con calma”, gruñó Lexa tomando asiento en la incómoda silla de ruedas que tenían dispuesta para ella a un par de metros de distancia.

“Y por eso sigues viva, niña”, le reclamó Indra. Asegurándose con mirada de águila que no quedara nada en la habitación.

Lexa suspiró dejando que las dos mujeres la resguardaran bajo el ala de su cuidado. En el trascurso de su recuperación no podría decir quien era peor de todos ellos, si su padre que casi lloraba de felicidad al verla cada vez que entraba en donde ella estaba, Anya que no paraba de recordarle todas esas palizas pendientes que le debía por ser tan molesta en esos años, Indra con su toque sobre protector militarista o Clarke que parecía desvivirse con detalles y todo el cariño que pudiera ofrecer en veinticuatro horas tan sólo para reiniciar el cronómetro cada anochecer.

Perdió la cuenta de los días que estuvo hospitalizada después del número siete. Los primeros tuvo que pasarlos en aislamiento en la terapia intensiva, todo mundo se vestía como si pudiera contagiarlos de algo grave – cuando era al revés-, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sola y lo pasaba dormida. Muy a su pesar no volvió a ver a su mamá, de cierta manera Lexa se convenció que no fue un sueño, sino un punto clave para tomar una decisión.

Se sentía satisfecha con su elección.

Incluso teniendo de nuevo la oportunidad, una y otra vez, elegiría quedarse.

Toda su vida. Esta nueva vida al menos, tenía una magia que la anterior nunca le ofreció.

No recordaba sentirse así de bien incluso cuando era una niña. Tenía tanta energía que no parecía real, tampoco entendía como es que su cuerpo tenía tanta hambre y como era incapaz de controlarla. Había tanto que quería hacer, experimentar y sentir. Todos esos nuevos días pasaban tan rápido que fue sencillo perder la cuenta, lo único que la mantenía en conexión temporal era Clarke, ella y su bonita insistencia de quererla. No existió noche que no reclamara su derecho sobre la lectura del cuento desde que despertó, lo hacía en persona cuando podía o por llamada telefónica cuando era necesario. Lexa recordaba que uno de sus nuevos días favoritos en esta etapa fue cuando le permitieron el traslado a una habitación común, ya no en el área pediátrica, ni mucho menos en el pasillo que cargaba una maldición sobre sus pacientes; esa noche fue la primera que Clarke pasó a su lado, permitiéndole a Lexa recostarse sobre su hombro mientras la escuchaba recitar las viejas rimas de su madre.

Quién sí recordaba cada día como si fueran únicos e irrepetibles era Clarke. Recordaba el golpeteo bajo la piel de Lexa cuando accedió a ser su novia, la forma en la que ambas respiraban y la mirada entre ellas mientras eso pasaba. También recordaba cómo Lexa se quedó dormida segundos después. Para ella, esa sería su verdadera propuesta, la original. Tenía en su inventario mental las sonrisas de su chica que a ese día alcanzaban un centenar de ejemplares en su presencia.

Después de semanas enteras en el hospital, Titus Flamekeeper por fin estaba seguro de darle el alta para irse a su casa a hacer lo mismo: Descansar. Nadie, ni siquiera Clarke o Gustus, parecían tan satisfechos con el resultado de la cirugía como él, era tanta su alegría que en los pases de visita Titus parecía enamorado de la favorable evolución de la chica.

“Debes acudir a tus sesiones de rehabilitación”, enumeraba el médico. “Por nada del mundo debes dejar de tomar tu medicamento, la próxima semana te he agendado para realizarte un estudio de imagen. Sabes los datos de alarma, todo es importante”, recalcó, “Tienes mi número para emergencias”, repetía por novena ocasión.

“Lo sé”, reiteró ella por décima vez.

“Confirma que se lo tome”, señaló a Clarke, quien asintió con fervor.

“Usa protección…”, se escuchó un resoplido burlesco. “… cuando salgas, cubrebocas sobre todo”, terminó.

“Lo haremos… es decir, ella lo hará”, farfulló Clarke corrigiéndose de inmediato totalmente apenada.

En el pasillo, Anya y Raven cuchicheaban respecto a la broma interna generada por tal comentario. Ese día en particular cumplían tres desde que inició oficialmente su noviazgo. Pese a las apuestas generales, Anya terminó siendo quien preguntó a la latina si quería ser su novia. Augustus y Jake perdieron frente a Lexa más de cien dólares, Clarke quien apostó también por su amiga tuvo que prometer otra forma de pago menos convencional. Indra y Abby no tenían claro quién podría ser la primera así que terminaron siendo jueces de la legalidad en la apuesta. Anya se habría ofendido de no ser porque Raven parecía feliz por el resultado.

La mayor de las Woods no lo planeó mucho, sólo esperó un momento que sintiera correcto y lo hizo. No preparó una escena, no compró flores, ni adornó con corazones, en realidad, estuvieron toda esa tarde viendo películas y comiendo pizza – para mal de Gus, a Raven también le gustaba hawaiana- y, cuando Rae estaba a punto de despedirse, Anya sacó los viejos diarios de su madre y los dejó sobre sus piernas. Dentro de ellos un pequeño papel que tenía escrita cuidadosamente la pregunta que cerraba el itinerario de Raven para sus vacaciones. Por supuesto la chica no contestaría de manera normal, se esperó hasta las dos de la mañana- justo al terminar de leer todo el material- para ofrecer una respuesta muy a su estilo, con intención total de despertarla le mandó un mensaje que le obligaría a asomarse por la ventana donde se encontró con un dron armado completamente por ella del que colgaría el mismo papelito con la respuesta al reverso.

Anya, viviría embargada de gratitud desde el trasplante de Lexa, sonriendo con el mismo encanto con el que la castaña lo hacía. Como la mayor y responsable de la familia, pasó los primeros días posteriores a la cirugía de Alexandra reprimiendo todo el temor e incertidumbre que aún se albergaba dentro de ella, el tiempo seguía siendo lento cuando se trataba de que su persona favorita en el mundo se recuperara, había nuevas reglas en una lista que ya consideraba larga. Las noches que no pasaba en el hospital cuidando las respiraciones de Lexa, las sobrellevaba en compañía de Raven, quien le permitía dormir abrazada a ella en el silencio más cómodo que jamás encontrarían en otro sitio y con ninguna otra persona; la latina era aire fresco para Anya, podía leerla aun cuando llevaban tan poco de conocerse; sabía cuándo necesitaba llorar y era sumamente consciente de lo mucho que negaría tal necesidad, siempre repitiendo que más allá de los porcentajes y adversidades, todo estaría bien. Y si dejaba de estarlo, ella estaría ahí para intentar arreglarlo. Le recordó en algún momento que estaba bien que se sintiera feliz, que no existían motivos para sentir culpa o egoísmo.

Lexa tendría a Clarke, como Anya a ella.

Anya supo que amaba a Raven tan pronto la escuchó decir eso. Quizá dos días después de su primer beso. Lo que le parecía ridículo y apresurado, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a clasificar absurdo a su corazón porque era consciente de que no se sentiría diferente, incluso años, más adelante.

“Sí, Doctor T. Clarke cuidará de Lexa”, bromeó Raven al verlos salir al pasillo.

“He quitado la cerradura de su habitación, sólo como precaución extra”, respondió Anya haciendo alusión a su plática semanas atrás.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, aunque sus mejillas estuvieran el rojo vivo.

“Yo me preocuparía más por controlar a Clarke, no sabes los impulsos que puede llegar a tener”, agregó Raven.

“¡Basta!”, intervino Clarke. “¿Algo más que quiera decirnos, Doctor Flamekeeper?”

“No”, respondió solemne. Era un tipo alto y calvo, con la mirada seria y semblante inescrutable, sin embargo, nadie podría negar que en ese momento, justo en ese segundo cuando miró a Lexa antes de firmar su alta formal a casa, sus ojos brillaron con cariño y paternalismo. “Cuídate, ¿sí?”

Lexa asintió sin decir nada. Nunca admitiría que adoraba a su médico. Era demasiado cuadrado, estricto y remilgado, siempre con prohibiciones y reglas para ella. Empero, fue él único que no perdió la esperanza en ella y peleó hasta el final para no entregársela tan fácil ni tan rápido a su madre. Quizá Lexa jamás sabría sus motivos, si fue para remediar la perdida de una paciente tan importante como lo fue Becca o si lo hizo porque sentía genuino interés en ello.

Sólo sabía que tenía esta nueva oportunidad gracias a él.

“Nos volveremos a ver”, se despidió Lexa extendiéndole la mano formalmente.

El médico sonrió, dejando salir un suspiro.

“Lo haremos, Heda”.

* * *

La travesía hasta la residencia de los Woods fue una experiencia curiosa. Indra fue la encargada de conducir, dado que quería asegurarse que la técnica de manejo de las chicas no fueran causa de estrés extra para Lexa; Anya y Raven aceptaron felizmente, significaba mayor tiempo para poderse tomar de las manos o besarse si era el caso. A su lado, Clarke no parecía compartir su felicidad por completo mientras miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y envidia como Lexa parecía perdida en su descubrimiento del mundo nuevamente, esta vez sin puntas nasales ni limitaciones extremas. Se preguntó qué podría cruzar por la mente de Lexa, así mismo no se sacaba de los pensamientos que ese día cumplían tres semanas de noviazgo, lo mucho que deseaba besar otra vez a la castaña. No lo había hecho desde el último en la UCI y con un cubrebocas de por medio.

Controlar tal deseo, se estaba convirtiendo en un castigo demasiado largo.

A su vez, los pensamientos de Lexa no distaban mucho de los de la rubia, repasando puntos en una lista nueva que creó en el momento exacto en el que se supo con tiempo para ello.

“No puedo quedarme para la cena”, habló Indra justo antes de aparcar frente a la casa de las chicas. “De hecho, no vendré en unos días, Gaia y su padre quieren que pasemos una semana fuera de la ciudad”.

“Te hemos quitado el pretexto perfecto para evitar a tu familia, ¿eh?”, bromeó Anya.

Sorprendentemente, Indra sonrió.

“Estaré de regreso para despedirme de ustedes”, se dirigió a las futuras universitarias. “No dejes pasar tus citas con Titus, tampoco dejes pasar tus sesiones de rehabilitación, he escrito todo tu itinerario del mes en la pizarra que tu padre instaló en la cocina, también subí los eventos en el calendario familiar…”

“Estaré bien”, aseguró Lexa. “No tengo intención de dejar de estarlo en mucho tiempo”, mientras decía esto, sus ojos buscaron los de Clarke a través del retrovisor, “saluda a Gaia y a Garrett de mi parte, ¿sí?”

Indra asintió. Fuera del automóvil, Jake y Gustus empezaban a bajar el pequeño equipaje que Lexa solía acarrear consigo en sus estadías en el hospital, también le acercaron una silla de ruedas que amablemente rechazó con el pretexto de caminar y recuperar toda la fuerza muscular que necesitaba. En sus planes estaba acudir a la misma escuela que Clarke e inscribirse en tantas actividades como le fuera posible para el final del verano.

“Tápale los ojos, Clarke”, pidió su padre.

Así lo hizo, con cuidado y el mismo cariño de siempre. La guió perfectamente a través del umbral de la puerta y la detuvo en el punto en el que ambos hombres la querían para que viera su sorpresa.

En la sala de estar colgaba un enorme letrero que le deseaba la bienvenida de regreso, en el ambiente el aroma a pizza invadía el sentido del olfato. Muchas de las mejoras realizadas a la casa para facilitar la vida de Lexa durante su enfermedad fueron removidos, algo que la chica apreciaría en silencio. Cerca de ellos estaba un número prudente de invitados, como Abby, Octavia y Lincoln, también estaba la madre de Raven mirando con cierta desaprobación a su hija y la chica con la que estaba relacionada, a quien la latina le tenía estrictamente prohibido decir o hacer nada negativo. Muy cerca se encontraba Aurora y Bellamy Blake.

Gus le dio la señal a Clarke, quitando sus manos del rostro de la chica.

“Bienvenida”, gritaron todos a unísono.

Gustus abrazó a su hija fascinado, siendo elevado por Jake quién parecían tan emocionado como su propio padre. Octavia se acercó a ella poco después, ignorando a Clarke y a Raven totalmente.

“Estoy muy feliz por tu trasplante, espero saques el máximo provecho de tu nuevo corazón”, le expresó con sinceridad, “sólo no con ella”, apuntó a Clarke, “después de todo lo que hice, la muy malagradecida olvidó avisarme, si no hubiera sido por Lincoln…”

“Ya te dije que lo siento”, replicó Clarke.

“Lincoln, dile a la susodicha que no es suficiente”, gruñó Octavia.

El enfermero puso los ojos en blanco, limitándose a tomarla por los hombros para calmarla.

“No deberías estar tan molesta con Clarke, después de todo te consiguió un enfermero sexy”, objetó Raven sin soltar de la mano a Anya.

“No puedo creer que te avisara a ti antes que a mí”, resopló Octavia. ”De todas las personas, ¡a ti!”

“Fue papá Griffin quien me avisó”, corrigió Raven. “Además, debía estar ahí, Anya esperaba por mí”, informó.

“Pajarito, te apreció y todo, pero no me metas en el problema, ¿sí?”, le pidió besando el dorso de su mano en conciliación.

Entre la multitud, alguien ahogó una risa socarrona.

Las tres amigas abrieron los ojos tanto como pudieron.

“¿Qué hace él aquí?”, preguntó Clarke.

Anya y Lexa se miraron mutuamente, confundidas.

“Jake invitó a mi mamá a la reunión, Boris no tenía planes así que se pegó a ella”, contestó Octavia. “Consideraré que estamos a mano si toleras a mi hermano, ¿sí?”

“Dile que se comporte y lo haré”, espetó Clarke.

“¿Quién es él?”, preguntaron las hermanas.

Octavia se tomó un momento para responder.

“Ex ligue de Raven quien tiene un crush con… ouch”, se quejó la morena cuando Clarke le dio un golpe seco para hacerla callar.

“¿Ex ligue?”, inquirió Anya restando contacto entre su mano y la de la latina.

“Todos tenemos derecho de equivocarnos”, atajó Raven como si no fuera gran cosa, retomando la mano de su novia. “Dijiste que no era importante hablar de nuestros antecedentes”.

“Eso aplicaba únicamente a mí, quiero saber tu historial”, atajó Anya, “empezando por él”, exigió.

“Háblale de Finn, es una historia tan larga que no querrá enterarse del resto”, bromeó Octavia.

“Claro, podría comenzar diciendo que Finn es el chico con el que Clarke se enredó antes de saber que era mi novio”, expresó Raven sabiendo el daño que ocasionaría.

“Bueno, vayamos por pizza, hemos traído con todos los ingredientes”, dijo con falsa emoción Clarke, “tu papá sólo pidió que no hubiera piña, aunque cambió de parecer cuando mi padre admitió que era su favorita”.

Ambas hermanas Woods se quedaron congeladas con el intercambio de información de los segundos previos.

“Él no es tan importante”, comentaron Clarke y Raven al mismo tiempo.

Y no lo era. Si bien, su mayor virtud fue fortalecer la amistad y sororidad entre las chicas, no hubo mayor importancia del chico en la vida de ambas.

“Creo que eso debo determinarlo yo, Rae”, demandó Anya.

Clarke volteó a ver discretamente a Lexa. Era difícil olvidar que la chica no tenía experiencia romántica alguna más allá de Costia, cosa que la rubia entendía, nunca hablaron de sus ex parejas con detalle, no creía que fuera relevante ni en su presente ni en su pasado, pero no debía subestimar cómo podía sentirse la castaña al respecto. Lexa parecía tranquila, sus ojos brillaban con un interés diferente a cualquier otro manifestado antes, más no dijo nada, parecía demasiado feliz para dejar que algo tan absurdo como los celos arruinaran su buen humor.

Al contrario de su hermana, se acercó a Clarke, dejándose acompañar a la cocina.

Los invitados que Lexa no conocía fueron presentados al momento de sentarse en la mesa. Aurora era una mujer muy agradable, cabello negro, alta con cierta determinación en su persona, era muy similar a Octavia, parecía caerle bien a su papá y eso hacía que le cayera bien a ambas hijas. Algo imposible de decir del hijo mayor, quien parecía tomar a broma todo.

“Así que tú eres la chica detrás de la puerta, ¿eh?”, quiso bromear el muchacho como primera impresión, recordando cuando dieron el alta a Clarke y Lexa estuvo dispuesta a echarla de su vida por ello. “Ahora entiendo porque el interés de la princesa por ti. Ella no habría insistido tanto por nada”.

Lexa no respondió. No la apetecía hablar con desconocidos con un sentido del humor tan absurdo, mucho menos de un tema como ese.

“Supongo que ahora entiendes como es que Clarke jamás te hará caso”, respondió Octavia por todos.

“No. A lo mucho sólo tardará más en caer”, continuo Bellamy.

Lexa levantó mínimamente una de sus cejas, tensando su mandíbula con mayor fuerza. Algo que Clarke podría leer a metros de distancia.

“Oh, muchacho. Mi hija está comprometida en matrimonio con Alexandra desde hace un mes”, saltó al rescate Jake.

“Desde hace tres semanas, somos una pareja oficial”, añadió Lexa con tono suave.

“Y se casarán en cinco años, cuando nosotros lo hagamos”, quiso participar Raven, “será una boda doble”.

Integrantes de la familia Woods y Griffin tosieron un poco por la afirmación.

“Parece que lo tienen todo planeado”, habló la señora Reyes.

Raven puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando el comentario.

“Bien”, puntualizó Bellamy. “Siempre queda la noche antes de la boda, para despedirse de la soltería”.

“Hermano, no hagas que le diga a papá Woods que te corra de aquí”, le pidió Octavia.

Lincoln se puso detrás de ella, asegurándose de dar la imagen correcta para hacer que el chico guardara silencio de una vez por todas.

“Es una tarde muy agradable, ¿no les parece?”, se expresó Lincoln con tono dulce y amenazante, muy similar al que usaba en el hospital para calmar a un paciente o familiar difícil. “¿Qué tal la pizza, Heda”

“Exquisita”, respondió sin desviar la mirada del petulante moreno. Si fuera otra su vida, su fuerza y su cuerpo, quizá le habría pateado el trasero a Bellamy Blake al primer comentario estúpido.

“Lo haremos después”, susurró Anya a su lado, pensando exactamente lo mismo que su hermana.

Gustus por su lado, estaba fascinado con la reunión en su casa. Habían pasado años desde que tuvo algo así en casa, le habría gustado hacer algo más formal, generar una buena impresión en la madre de Raven y a su vez demostrar su gratitud por el apoyo al resto de los asistentes. Pero algunas intervenciones – Jake- le hicieron ver que podría agradar más a la chica festejada algo sencillo e íntimo, Lexa no tenía una comida favorita fuera de lo ofrecido en el hospital bajo ciertas circunstancias. Era necesario que la introdujeran al vasto mundo culinario que su dieta restringida antes de su trasplante, no le permitió gozar.

Ese fue el primer fin de semana tradicional en el que las familias se reunían. La siguiente semana hicieron una barbacoa y hamburguesas en el inmenso patio trasero de los Griffin. Posteriormente repitieron el lugar, sólo que fue la señora Reyes quien llevo enchiladas para comer, y así por tiempo indefinido, sin razón especifica. Lexa supo que su comida favorita sería la pizza, más por valor sentimental que por sabor de cierta forma, conocería cientos de platillos caseros. Sabría que detestaba la cerveza (de la que probó un trago pequeño únicamente y bajo supervisión).

Después de la segunda botella de vino tinto por parte de los adultos, Raven y Anya se escaquearon del festejo. Cualquier sospecharía su intención de estar solas, Gustus se puso rojo admitiendo que usaba tapones para los oídos por las noches. Jake y Abby rieron en respuesta, ganándose la única broma que podría hacer fibrilar el corazón de Clarke, más no el de Lexa.

“Ya verán cuando Lexie se quede a dormir con Clarke en su casa”, dijo el hombre sin pensarlo realmente.

Clarke se puso blanca como la cera ante semejante comentario. Ni siquiera había besado a Lexa en todo este tiempo, cómo podría pensar en tener algo más.

“No les faltaría el respeto a los papás de Clarke haciendo eso”, determinó Lexa.

“Muy prudente de ti, Alexandra”, respondió Abby. “Más no espero lo mismo de mi propia hija”, manifestó.

“¡Mamá!”

Abby se encogió de hombros. Ella sabía de lo que hablaba.

Jake por su parte tenía en la punta de la lengua su curiosidad a nada de saltar.

“¿Tres semanas? ¿Cómo es que no nos hemos enterado antes?”, inquirió. “Clarke Elizabeth Griffin… cómo tu padre, exijo saber”.

“Y cómo tu hija, me resguardo en mi derecho de no proporcionar tal información”, contestó Clarke. No muy segura de que Lexa lo recordara realmente, sin querer presionar al respecto.

“Fue muy lindo”, empezó la castaña, bebiendo un sorbo de agua antes de seguir. “Fue cuando desperté después de mi cirugía, Klark extendió dibujos del cuento de mamá por la habitación, agregando un pequeño detalle en el final al que tuve que responder innegablemente que sí”, contó con calma y sutil esmero. “A pesar de luchar contra la sedación, no pude evitar quedarme dormida aun así recuerdo vagamente cada detalle de ese día”.

Clarke estaba boquiabierta cuando Lexa acabo de hablar.

“¿El cuento de mamá?”

Lexa asintió.

“Antes de saber si tendría o no un nuevo corazón, le pedí a Anya que le diera el cuaderno a Klark”.

Gustus parecía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

“Se ha equivocado en la misma rima que tú”, mintió Lexa, haciendo que el rostro de Gustus se iluminara. No le había contado de su reunión con su mamá, no por querer resguardar para sí el encuentro y lo charlado, sino porque quería decirle en algún punto que ella quería que fuera feliz de nuevo, bajo sus propias reglas y términos.

“¡Te lo dije!”, exclamó Jake a Abby.

“Me alegro por ambas”, dijo Abby buscando la mano de su hija para reforzar su afirmación.

“Nunca me preocupé por ustedes”, aseveró Jake. “Se tardaron un poco, pero estoy… estamos más que satisfechos”.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco. Su padre siempre se mostraría más feliz que las dos por cualquier suceso en el noviazgo, salvo por el infortunado suceso que se daría un año después, cuando pareció sufrir a la par de su propia hija. Sin embargo, era muy pronto para hablar de eso.

“¿Cómo es qué yo no me enteré?”, preguntó Lincoln.

“Nadie lo hizo. No sabía si Lexa lo recordaba, así que planeaba reafirmar mi petición en algún punto de hoy o la siguiente semana”, admitió Clarke apenada.

Lexa la miró avergonzada.

“No volviste a mencionarlo, creí que realmente fue un sueño”, explicó.

“Son tan torpes”, se burló Octavia.

“No. Son afortunadas”, intervino Aurora Blake, echando una mirada al padre de la castaña.

* * *

Lincoln se encargó de llevar a los Blake y a la señora Reyes a casa un par de horas después. Prometió pasar a visitar a Lexa ahora que no sería paciente suya con regularidad, aunque también le reclamó por adelantado que no se olvidara de él en cada cita que tuviera en el hospital.

Jake y Abby fueron los siguientes en partir a casa. El primero tenía un viaje de negocios inaplazable, se tendría que ausentar una semana entera para ponerse al margen de sus pendientes, Abby por su lado tenía que cubrir el turno nocturno en urgencias ese día, por lo que, aunque hubiera querido quedarse más tiempo, le fue imposible.

Gustus prometió que llevaría a Jake al aeropuerto la mañana siguiente, así que tendría que irse a dormir temprano si deseaba despertarse a tiempo. Lo último que hizo fue escoltar a su hija y su nuera- como ambos padres parecían encantados de llamar a la hija del otro- hasta su habitación.

“Estaré en mi recámara, si necesitan algo, pueden gritarme… bromeo, sigue habiendo un intercomunicador en tu mesita de la noche”, dijo encantado, “aún podrías necesitar de mí en la madrugada”, riñó la futura respuesta de su hija menor.

Las despidió en el pasillo, consciente de la pequeña sorpresa que aún tenía Clarke para su hija. Un poco más allá, justo a la altura de la habitación de Anya, se escuchaban pequeños suspiros y otros sonidos mesurados por los que Gustus sólo negó y aceleró su paso hasta su destino.

“¿Siempre son así?”, preguntó Lexa tocando el pomo de la puerta para entrar en su alcoba.

“¿Así cómo?”, preguntó Clarke intentando desviar el tema.

“Tan enérgicas”.

“No tengo la menor idea”, pero sí la tenía. Raven no paraba de hablar de ello, sobre cuán buena era Anya, de todo lo que se perdió en el verano, de lo que sería su vida en el mismo dormitorio. Octavia y ella la veían con cansancio, pues ninguna había avanzado demasiado en su propia relación, aunque tampoco llevaban la misma prisa.

Era curioso como Anya despertaba ese lado de Raven, como el romántico cursi que jamás le vieron con ninguna otra relación.

“Espera”, pidió Clarke antes de entrar. “Cierra los ojos”, le ordenó.

Lexa lo hizo al instante, permitiendo que la rubia la tomara de la mano y le ayudara a entrar.

“Ábrelos… ahora”, le pidió.

Era la misma habitación. La decoración era la que su padre montó cuando ella era una niña, con una modesta variación que la comandante amó desde el momento mismo en que la detectó. Los dibujos del cuento estaban acomodados por orden en la pared que daba a la ventana, cada uno de los bosquejos estaban ahí, el cuento íntegramente ilustrado. La adición del león estaba enmarcado especialmente, colocado sobre la mesita de noche.

Sobre la cama estaba su peluche de mapache acompañado de una estrella y un león regordete como en el dibujo.

“Tu papá me ayudó a confeccionarlos”, respondió Clarke a la pregunta tácita en la mirada de la castaña. “Me dijo que Lexacoon fue su creación, así que lo creí oportuno”, confesó, “él y mi papá cocieron a mano los patrones. Fue muy entretenido verlos así, incluso tengo fotos…”

Lexa la miró como lo hizo la primera vez que se vieron frente a frente. Sus ojos verdes estaban dilatados, era tan profunda que la rubia podría sentirse perderse en ella.

“Te quiero”, dijo Lexa lacónicamente. “Siento haberte hecho creer que no recordaba lo sucedido, así como lamento haber sido una pésima novia las últimas semanas”, se disculpó. “Lo cierto es que te tuve presente desde el primer latido de este corazón”, señaló su pecho.

Clarke, quien no había soltado sus manos, las atrajo hacia sus labios y besó su dorso con cariño.

“Quiero hacer algo”, musitó Lexa con tono mesurado.

“Lo que quieras, siempre que no rompamos ninguna regla”, le hizo la observación.

Lexa sonrió con intención misteriosa. “Puede que toquemos los límites de un par de ellas”.

“Bien. Pero no me responsabilizaré por ello”, habló Clarke con voz rasposa.

“Ahora cierra tú los ojos”, instó Lexa.

Clarke la miró unos segundos antes de hacerle caso. Esperaba muchas cosas de una situación así, más nunca el sollozo que escapó de su pecho cuando sintió la mano de Lexa acariciar su mejilla y, poco a poco, llevar ese gesto hacia sus labios con un beso corto y tierno que extendió por la piel de su rostro, besando devotamente sus mejillas, sus parpados, el puente de su nariz, terminando en sus labios nuevamente. Clarke tomó por las muñecas a Lexa, controlando el ritmo.

“No”, le pidió Lexa.

Clarke no puedo evitarlo.

“Lo siento. Es sólo que… es tan tonto… tuve miedo, Lexa. Tuve miedo de llegar una mañana y encontrarme con tu cama vacía, de recibir un mensaje y que dijera que el corazón no era lo suficientemente fuerte”, sollozó. “Y a la vez soy tan feliz porque estás aquí, y puedo suspirar tu presencia, puedo tocarte, puedo ser yo para ti”.

“Y yo serlo para ti”, contestó Lexa. “Estoy aquí. Lo seguiré estando por el tiempo que el destino tenga por oportuno”, prometió.

“Es insuficiente”, terció Clarke,

“Es generoso”, dijo Lexa acariciando las mejillas de Clarke, quien aún la tenía sujetas firmemente. “Pedí una sola cosa en nuestra historia: tiempo. Y lo tengo ahora”, susurró. “Planeo usarlo sabiamente, Klark. Planeo besarte cada minuto que tengamos para ello, planeo empaparme de ti, mirarte cerca como te tengo ahora o lejos si sucede en algún momento”.

Clarke la besó de nuevo.

Quería eso y más.

Anhelaba tener su primera cita a solas y fuera del hospital o de esa casa. Llevarla a comer un helado en el mismo parque en el que montaron juntas bicicleta por primera vez, recostarse en el césped esperando la noche para ver luciérnagas entre las flores, contar algunas estrellas pensando en cuál sería la que miró su madre para escribir el cuento. Quería llevarla a su restaurante favorito, pedir el mejor platillo y compartirlo con ella, después acercarse a una tienda de tatuajes donde se harían uno temporal porque venía en la lista. Llevarla al autocinema para ver películas viejas mientras la toma de la mano.

El beso se volvió más profundo, ardía en el deseo de todos esos días que ambas lo esperaron. Por todos esos años que estuvieron tan cerca y tan lejos de encontrarse. El ritmo era peligroso, ninguna de las dos respiraba regularmente, sus manos ya no estaban controlando las de la otra, por el contrario, servían como apoyo a un abrazo que ninguna quería romper.

“Debemos parar”, recordó Clarke. “No quiero que algo salga mal en tu primer día de vuelta”.

Lexa se detuvo brevemente para mirar con sublime devoción el rostro de la que ahora era su novia. Por la comisura de sus ojos se asomaban lágrimas de entendimiento y gratitud.

Tiempo.

Ese fue su último deseo cuando besó por primera vez a Clarke, cuando acarició su mejilla antes de sumirse en el ensueño que para ella fue paz y para el resto un infierno. Incluso cuando despertó y confesó a su padre de su inocente fechoría con la rubia, todo en lo que podría haber pensado era eso: el tiempo que quería a su lado.

Y ahora lo tenía. Así como el cariño de la chica en absoluta correspondencia.

“Tendremos mañana y muchos días más para ponernos al corriente”, prometió Clarke besándola en la mejilla.

Lexa asintió. Suspirando un te quiero que no articuló en voz alta. Palabras que coleccionaría para sí misma, para recordarse cada acción que Clarke hacía para inspirarle y recordarle cuánto lograría amarle.


	2. Capítulo 2.

Se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando al techo, las estrellas que su padre colocó más de una década atrás seguían ahí, iluminando su cielo invariablemente por la noche y orientando sus sueños conscientes durante el día. Meditaba sobre muchas cosas a la par de sus respiraciones. Era tan extraño estar así, con esa sensación de espera constante, inspirando tanto aire como le placía sin toser dolorosamente después, contando sus latidos preocupada porque fueran muy lentos o demasiados o los últimos; calculando los minutos para su siguiente dosis de la decena de medicamentos que tomaba.

Su vida era tan diferente. Un buen diferente y, aun así, extremadamente raro para ella. No pasaba día que no pasara sus dedos por su pecho, encontrándose con el mullido vendaje en medio, para demostrarse que debajo de las puntadas que unían a sus tejidos en sanación, estaba ese corazón que antes no era suyo y del que su propio presente y futuro dependían enteramente ahora. Sentía absoluta fascinación por la ciencia implicada en que su cuerpo siguiera su curso y función normal. Mientras su mente pensaba en todas las consecuencias de ello: El tiempo que podría pasar ahora con su familia, la escuela a la que podría ir la semana siguiente, los días que pasaría sabiendo que dedicaba un tercio de sus palpitaciones a la rubia que la acompañó el último mes.

La sola perspectiva le hechizaba. Era libre de una manera que nunca se atrevió a pensar.

Libre para decidir. Libre para desear. Y le aterraba tanto como le tentaba ver hasta donde sería capaz de llegar.

Escucho tres golpecitos tímidos en la puerta, haciendo que levantara un poco la cabeza y desviara su ensimismada mirada del techo. No recordaba que tocaran la puerta de su habitación en casa. No tenía mi un solo recuerdo objetivo en el que eso pasara. Era inusual, tanto como poder tener la oportunidad de cerrarla realmente sin esperar que su padre o hermana entraran sin aviso sólo para inspeccionar que todo estuviera bien. Si era sincera consigo misma, incluso ella tenía miedo de que algo así sucediera cada noche, era el único miedo que le generaba cerrar sus ojos cada noche.

“Lexie, ¿puedo pasar?”, escuchó el susurro de su hermana mayor.

La castaña se incorporó rápidamente. Por un segundo espero el mareo y la falta de aliento que eso significaría más no llego. De hecho, pudo casi brincar de la cama sin restricción alguna. Pese a todos esos viejos temores y hábitos, consecuencia de una niñez llena de limitaciones, estaba embargada por la urgencia de descubrir la vida todo eso que previamente no pudo.

“Nunca te ha detenido una puerta, Annie”, contestó Lexa acomodándose en la silla más cercana.

“Lo cierto es que no cuando depende de ti”, admitió Anya apenada. Entró mirando el atuendo desenfadado de Lexa. “Te vestías mejor cuando estabas enferma”, bromeó.

“¿No te gusta? Planeo llevarlo al colegio el primer día”, sonrió Lexa estirando su jersey gris dos tallas más grande cuyo adorno era unos anteojos circulares con un rayo encima.

Anya siempre juzgó a Lexa por ser fan de Harry Potter, un poco enfadada por no lograr introducirla al universo de la guerra de las Galaxias tal como planeo cuando eran niñas. No podía decirse que no lo intento con ganas, obligando a la pequeña Lexie a ver las películas cada vez que podía, sabiendo que la pobre nunca lograba terminar un filme completo rendida por su atípico cansancio. Así mismo, Lexa jamás logró hacer que su hermana mayor cayera ante el encanto del mundo mágico que tanto amaba ella, incluso cuando Anya prácticamente acampaba fuera de la librería para conseguirle los libros en preventa, nunca tuvo intención de abrirlos hasta que Lexa los tomaba en su regazo y al día siguiente le regalaba una reseña detallada de todos los capítulos que logro leer tan sólo en una noche.

Extrañarían la contrariedad de su relación.

“Hablando de tu primer día. Te tengo un regalo”, habló Anya mostrando un par de prendas que llevaba entre sus manos.

Repentinamente el semblante de Lexa se ensombreció un poco. Algo que no quería descubrir era como sería su vida al día siguiente cuando su persona favorita ya no estuviera cerca de ella.

“¿Qué tal va tu casi mudanza?”, preguntó como quién no quería la cosa.

“Sería más sencillo si Raven no quisiera que me probara cada prenda para autorizarme llevarla o no”, comentó su hermana sonriendo para sí misma, “Es todo un personaje”.

“Uno que te hace sonreír mucho más de lo que lo hacías antes”, denotó Lexa, “Me cae bien. Es la clase de persona que siempre supe que encontrarías si te dabas el tiempo a buscarla”.

“Curioso que lo digas tú, hermana robadora de años. Espero me reintegres todo este tiempo que invertí pendiente de ti”, bromeo la mayor de las Woods. “Perdí muchas chicas por tu culpa”, le reprocho en el mismo tono.

Lexa alzó ambas cejas sorprendida.

“Eso y papá no aprobaba mis gustos”, alzó los hombros con cierto desenfado. “Además, tú también sonríes más ahora. Pareciera que lo haces a propósito sólo cuando está la chica Griffin cerca”, la acusó. “ Pero no estoy aquí para juzgarte. De hecho, quiero ayudarte a sobrevivir la preparatoria como si fuera grato estar en ella, aunque sólo estés un año y tengas todo el potencial para lograrlo sola…” farfullo Anya.

Sin lograr ocultar cuán aterrada estaba por irse justo cuando Lexa la necesitaría más que nunca.

“Estaré bien”, prometió Lexa ante el tácito miedo de su hermana.

Anya asintió.

“Para tu primer día quiero que uses esto”, le mostró una chaqueta de piel negra estilo militar, un poco retro para su gusto y conocimiento, le parecía familiar aunque no sabía por qué. “Mamá la usaba cuando estaba en la universidad. Gustus dice que prácticamente se casó con ella puesta”, le mencionó con un poco de nostalgia y otro poco de vergüenza- ¿qué clase de persona se casaría con eso puesto?- por algo que no tuvo el gusto de observar. Incluso ahora, Augustus no había logrado encontrar una foto que confirmara esa historia. “Me la dejo un día que me encontró usándola, tenía seis años cuando me prometió que era de la buena suerte… y creo que ya le he sacado todo el provecho posible”, afirmó mirando discretamente el sitio donde pronto podría verse la cicatriz en el pecho de Lexa. “No puedo prometer que triunfaras con ella el primer día, sólo que te sacara de problemas si la usas”, le guiñó un ojo confiada en que algo tan característico no la haría pasar desapercibida como su hermana.

La presentó sobre los brazos estirados de la castaña. No entendía como Anya podía desprenderse de ella tan fácilmente, sobre todo sabiendo que estaba por iniciar una etapa tan diferente a las anteriores. Siendo de las pocas cosas que conservaba para sí misma de mamá. Quizá era por qué la solicitaría unos años más adelante para respetar el espíritu de su madre cuando Raven viera que su itinerario no era tan descabellado después de todo pero era algo que no podían saber ese día.

“No pienses en ello. Aún me quedan sus pendientes favoritos y sus atuendos más rebeldes en mi guardarropa”, prometió. Lexa asintió queriendo recordar si existía algo como eso, su imagen de Becca era mucho más pulcra, siempre con atuendos académicos impolutos, muy distante del estilo de Anya.

Claramente no habían terminado, Anya aun llevaba consigo otro regalo para ella. “Esta playera es mi pijama más longeva”, le mostró, era tan vieja que el dibujo estaba ausente en parches. Papá se la había comprado en una convención de Star Wars a la que acudieron cuando era pequeña. Lexa lo sabía porque ella misma tenía un pijama de Chewbacca que uso sólo durante su primer año de vida. “Nunca fui la hermana más cursi y emocional del mundo pero me esforcé por ser la hermana que necesitabas”, le explicó con un poco de melancolía, como si buscara disculparse por algo que haría. “No podre estar aquí todo el tiempo, ni abrazarte como suelo hacerlo cuando algo va mal, así que quiero que cuando creas extrañarme, aunque sea un poco…”, tomó al viejo peluche con forma de mapache de la cama y le vistió con ella. “abraces a Lexacoon. Él sabrá consolarte” , prometió con los ojos hechos cristal por las lágrimas acumulados en ellos.

Lexa volvió a quedarse en silencio. Entendiendo lo que Anya quería decirle.

“No me iré del todo, Lexie. Sólo no estaré a un pasillo de distancia, eso es todo”, reiteró.

“Te voy a extrañar más yo”, sollozó tranquilamente Lexa.

“No permitiré que lo hagas, te llamaré todos los días y, cuando no lo haga, quiero que me llames tú. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo nuevo que vas a descubrir, estás primeras veces que antes creías las últimas de todo”, gimoteo Anya. “Quiero que me hables de tu primer cita con Clarke, a donde irán, el sabor de helado que compartieron, lo que viste al mirar al cielo, quiero saberlo todo”, le pidió.

“Lo sabrás”, respondió Lexa. “Bueno, no exactamente todo”, se sonrojó la chica enjugándose una lágrima con el excedente de la manga de su sudadera al tiempo que sonreía.

“Procura que tu chica no se lo cuente a la mía, porque sin dudas me enteraré”, aseveró.

Anya se acercó hasta su hermana menor para enjugarle el resto del rostro. Lexa hizo lo mismo con las lágrimas que se escaquearon de limpieza en las mejillas de la mayor.

“Te quiero, Alexandra. No lo olvides”, manifestó rodeándola en un abrazo apretado. “Necesito que cuides de tu nuevo corazón, por ti y por papá. Hazlo enojar un poco ocasionalmente, no quiero ser siempre la oveja negra de esta familia”.

Lexa sonrió. Por supuesto que haría enojar a Gustus, de hecho, también molestaría a Jake Griffin en el transcurso.

* * *

“Si alguien me llama y está llorando, sabré que eres tú, Griffin”, manifestó Raven como despedida. “Nunca te he dejado sola tanto tiempo… ahora, si te llamo yo, cuelga de inmediato, porque seguramente habrá sido un error y escucharas cosas inapropiadas para tus célibes oídos”.

Clarke rodó sus ojos y abrazo a su mejor amiga.

“Eres una idiota”.

“Una idiota muy feliz… gracias a ti”, susurró Raven tan rápido como pudo.

“¿Qué has dicho? No he logrado escucharte”, dijo Clarke queriendo obligarla a repetirlo.

“Cuida de esa chica tuya, la preparatoria es una jungla y ella es todo un espécimen”, cambió el tema la morena. “Conocerá personas mucho más interesantes que tú ahí. Anya fue excesivamente popular en su momento”, le advirtió.

“Y aun así se conformó contigo”, jugó la misma ficha Clarke.

“Por eso agradezco cada minuto que no la conocí hasta ahora”, expresó Raven sin reparo alguno, “Aunque, hay que aceptarlo. No encontraría nunca a alguien tan grandiosa como yo”, alegó.

“Podría apostar a qué sí, pajarito”, expresó Anya. “Si dejaras que te contará…” Raven rápidamente se hizo de oídos sordos ante ese tema. “Aun así, tomaré el riesgo contigo, el itinerario pactado dice cuatro años, ¿no? Puedo admitir esa inversión de tiempo”.

Raven se encogió de hombros, no queriendo pelear con su novia. Acto seguido le robó un beso rápido y recorrió el camino desde la entrada de la casa de los Woods hasta el aparcamiento, donde el auto de Anya estaba siendo cargado con todas sus pertenencias.

“Es un poco excéntrica, tanto que no duda mostrar cuanto significas para ella”, expresó Clarke tomándose unos segundos para continuar con lo que deseaba decir. “¿Sería impertinente pedirte que no le rompas el corazón?”, le pidió con preocupación sincera, conociendo lo mal que lo paso en su relación pasada.

“No”, respondió Anya. “Es muy considerado de tu parte. Rae es todo lo que nunca creí querer en una persona, porque no es sencillo de encontrar. Así que no, Griffin, no le romperé el corazón, ni permitiré que ella lo haga con el mío”.

“Gracias. Me evitas la molestia de patearte el trasero”, comentó Clarke.

“Cortesía que espero extiendas con mi hermana”, le advirtió con tono mucho menos conciliador. “No estaré aquí para escucharla quejarse de ti, mucho menos para enjugar sus lágrimas si la haces llorar; tiene un corazón nuevo, es fuerte y obstinada, aun con ello, es vulnerable. Cuídala por mí, ¿sí? Si pasa algo, por pequeño que sea, no dudes en llamarme o decírselo a Gustus, no permitas que tus sentimientos te cieguen sobre su bienestar. Prométemelo Clarke”, exigió Anya.

“Lexa estará en buenas manos. Tiene a todo un ejército de personas viendo por ellas”, replicó Clarke.

“Pero ninguna de ellas es tú, a ninguna de ellas Lexa le expresará o mostrará lo que a ti. Así que júralo, Clarke, júralo por los días en los que pensaste que podrías perderla”, la mirada de Anya se mostró con la misma firmeza que la de Lexa cuando hablaba en serio.

“Cuidaré de ella, lo juró sobre mis propios sentimientos”, respondió una muy intimidada Clarke.

Anya la evalúo con la mirada por algunos segundos antes de parecer convencida. Uniéndose a la comitiva de despedida que se encontraba en el interior de la casa. Gustus y la señora Reyes hablaban de algo que parecía serio en un rincón de la sala de estar e Indra parecía evaluar la situación de cerca con sus ojos centinela que no descansaban nunca.

Cerca de ellos, sentadas cómodamente en el mullido sofá se encontraban Gaia y Lexa, se reían de algún chiste que Raven les contó segundos antes, quien estiró sus brazos a la mayor de las Woods para atraparla en un abrazo estilo koala mientras le propinaba un beso corto ampliamente envidiable y como añadido extra la miró con adoración antes de acomodarle un poco de su cabello detrás de la hoja.

“Podría decirte muchas cosas justo ahora”, murmuró Raven sin dejar de verla.

“Y la mayoría no serían aptas para los oídos de todas”, aseguró Anya sonriendo fingiendo que quería escapar del abrazo.

“Quizá”, fue la respuesta de Raven con una mirada que definitivamente no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta sonoramente unos metros más allá, rompiendo el encanto en la escena. Raven beso nuevamente a su novia y el abrazo lo convirtió en sus manos enlazadas, ya habría mucho tiempo para ser feliz lejos de su madre y su laringe seca.

“¿Qué piensan hacer ustedes ahora?”, preguntó Rae a Lexa y a Clarke. “Nosotros solemos ser el alma de la fiesta aquí, así que espero tengan algún plan o algo”.

Lexa estuvo a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpida.

“Ver películas no cuenta”, dijo Raven.

La castaña se percibió algo confundida, aunque no la detuvo en contestar apropiadamente.

“Llevaré a Clarke a nuestra primera cita”, admitió.

Gaia, quien antes parecía fascinada con la relación de las morenas, ahora parecía maravillada por lo que pudiera decir Lexa.

“Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para una primera cita”, esta vez fue Gustus quien participo en la conversación, ya no tan dispuesto a discutir con la señora Reyes sobre la mala idea que era que sus dos hijas se fueran solas a la misma universidad donde tenían la absurda idea de compartir apartamento. Era tan insensata que culpaba a Anya de todo únicamente por ser la mayor de las chicas.

Clarke miró a su propia novia y sólo encontró determinación en su mirada.

“Hay cientos de cosas que serán primeras veces en mi vida ahora” gruñó Lexa, expresándolo como su fuera obvio, aunque hubo un destello de complicidad que compartió con su padre. “Así que… nuevo corazón, nueva primera cita”, explicó Lexa volteando a ver a Clarke con la misma devoción que Raven mostró a Anya hacía solo unos segundos. Clarke se acercó a ella para tomarle de las manos con una sonrisa embelesada en su rostro.

Para ese momento, hasta Indra se notaba conmovida. Y era, ya saben, Indra.

“Bien. Tendrás que llamarme para contarme como te fue”, comentó Anya mirando el reloj. No le preocupaba que no lo hiciera, lo prometió la noche anterior. “Nosotras debemos irnos ya si queremos estar en el campus antes del anochecer”, gruño tomando la última maleta para colgarla sobre su hombro.

“Yo iré a donde me digas que lo haga”, respondió Raven con falsa sumisión. Anya sólo rodó los ojos y empezó el corto ritual de despedidas.

Empezó por la que más miedo y menos estima le generaba. La señora Reyes movió tajantemente la cabeza mientras le prometía cuidar de su hija, misma que la miró con resentimiento por la pésima manera en la que estaba comportándose ante su futura familia política. Raven abrazó a Clarke como si la vida se le fuera en ello, suspirando profundamente cuando se separaron, queriéndole decir solo con sus ojos que la extrañaría horrores todo ese año que no se verían, quizá habría llorado un poco de no ser porque realmente quería guardar su imagen de chica fuerte frente a su novia. Clarke le prometió varias veces que iría a visitarla en sus próximas vacaciones. Por supuesto Raven no le creyó, sabía que cierta castaña requeriría su atención un poco más, aunque su intención parecía sincera, así que no podría reprocharle que no lo hiciera realmente.

La despedida de Raven para el resto fue mucho más animada. Abrazando con muchísima emoción a Augustus, jurando que la integridad de su primogénita estaría en buenas manos, prometiendo que la obligaría a consumir vegetales y ejercitarse dos horas diarias. Gustus no quiso escuchar el resto, agradeciendo su interés en la salud de Anya mientras Indra se reía por lo bajo por el sonrojo del enorme hombre.

Anya, por su parte, miró a su padre con amor y respeto. Lo adoraba. Nunca se lo llegó a decir, incluso la noche previa cuando abandonó la alcoba de Lexa y lo encontró con los ojos rojos llevándole la última parte de su ropa recién lavada, suspirando a mitad del pasillo como animalito herido por la futura ausencia de una de sus hijas. En ese momento no hablo, no pudo articular palabras para decirle cuán orgulloso y agradecido estaba de haberla tenido a su lado durante todo ese año que dejo pasar para cuidar de él y Lexa.

“Te extrañaré”, le aseguró. “Lo haré tanto, que quizá falle en mi primer parcial y será tu culpa”, sollozó Anya. “Mamá no te lo perdonaría”, susurró mientras el hombretón la envolvía entre sus enormes brazos, acunándola con cariño.

“Lo harás bien”, profirió Augustus. “Todo estará de maravilla por aquí. Nos harás falta eso si, ¿me oyes? Pero estaremos bien”, musitó sólo para ella. “Y no puedes reprobar ni una materia, no mientras tengas a esa chica a tu lado y tu madre este vigilando tu rendimiento”, dijo en voz alta.

Anya no dejo de sollozar sobre el pecho de su padre. Sus lágrimas eran silenciosas, cargadas de alivio.

“Y cuando no sea así, te hablaremos para que nos ayudes”, añadió Lexa integrándose al abrazo familiar.

Gustus limpió el rostro de su hija mayor que, para ese momento, se le antojaba como la chiquilla de siete años que corría por la casa haciendo un escándalo hasta que se rompía algo o se hacía daño, corriendo siempre en búsqueda de él. Nunca en búsqueda de Becca, sólo de él. Su vínculo era la complicidad en sus travesuras, el sosiego de Gustus al manejar los problemas en los que ella solita se metía. Por algo decían que era mucho más parecida a él, cuando era evidente que trataban con la hija que más les recordaba las características que hicieron que se enamoraran el uno del otro. No por nada eran la expresión máxima de su cariño.

“Te esperan batallas más grandes”, le expresó esperando que recordará lo que le decía cuando curaba sus heridas infantiles.

Raven estuvo tentada en darle un codazo a su mamá y preguntarle el por qué no era así pero, por primera vez en su vida, se abstuvo de hacer un comentario mordaz y prefirió atestiguar de la dinámica familiar que siempre deseo para ella. Añorando más que nunca pertenecer a esa familia oficialmente algún día.

“Extrañaré que estés aquí para poner en cintura a Lexa”, comentó Indra cuando la joven se puso frente a ella.

“Te aseguro que si la acusas con Clarke te hará más caso que nunca”, respondió Anya.

“Eso me temo”, exclamó Indra pensativa. “¿Estás lista? ¿Has empacado todo?”, preguntó cómo lo hubiera hecho cualquier madre preocupada antes de que la chica se pusiera frente a ella y la mujer le ayudara a acomodar su chaqueta de viaje.

“Hasta el último calcetín”, aseguró la morena.

“Bien”, contestó Indra con firmeza. Anya tuvo que romper el espacio entre ellas, dándole un abrazo que tomó con la guardia baja a la mujer, cuyo asombró se vio reflejado en sus ojos totalmente abiertos.

“Yo también te extrañaré”, suspiró Anya. “Mamá no podría estar más agradecida de lo que estoy yo contigo”, le murmuró al oído.

Esa vez Raven si se acercó a abrazar a ambas. Indra no se negó al abrazo grupal pese a lo que cualquiera podría haber considerado.

Repentinamente el rellano en la entrada de la casa fue invadido por gritos quejosos.

“¡Espero que no se hayan ido aún!”, mascullaba Octavia. “Raven Reyes, no te aguante todo este tiempo para que te vayas sin despedirte de mí”.

Raven volteó a ver a la pequeña y fúrica figura.

“Si lo hice”, replicó. “Ayer, el día anterior, hace una semana… siempre terminabas llorando pidiéndome que no te sometiera a la tortura de perderme de nuevo”, respondió con tono bromista Raven, de acuerdo a sus conocimientos sobre Octavia, evitar una despedida era su mejor opción.

“¿Por qué carajo me haces caso en eso y no en el resto?”, bramó.

Detrás de ella estaban los Griffin y, para curiosa complacencia de Augustus: Aurora Blake. Algunos podrían pasar por alto los cambios mínimos de compartimiento del hombre, la manera en la que se irguió discretamente cuando le saludo, su sonrojo cuando la mujer fue a saludarlo con un amigable beso en la mejilla. Pero no pasaría por alto para alguien tan observador como Jake, quién guardaría la mofa para más tarde y sus dotes descubiertos de celestino.

“Pajarito mío”, susurró Jake siendo el siguiente en despedirse de la latina con un abrazo paternal. “Te echaré de menos”.

“Papá Griffin”, exclamó sin decir mucho, esperaba que ese día no llegara nunca, no quería despedirse de los Griffin. Por primera vez las bromas estaban escaseando en ella. Definitivamente era la despedida que quería evitar a toda costa, no quería llorar frente a su novia.

“Nuestra casa estará mucho más tranquila sin ti y, no puedo creer que diga esto, pero dudo que ese silencio sea algo bueno”, intervino Abby nostálgicamente.

“Eso seguro”, agregó Jake paternalmente. “Te tenemos algo. Un pequeño regalo para conmemorar tu entrada a la universidad”.

“Y demostrar cuán orgullosos estamos de ti”, dijo Clarke sonriendo.

La pareja le extendió una pequeña caja con algunos artículos de supervivencia. Cosas que sabían que la chica necesitaría pero que no podría costearse ella sola pese a lo mucho que lo hubiera intentado trabajando cada verano y ahorrando todo lo posible. Lo único que evitó el chillido de emoción de la morena fue la sonrisa de sus casi padres adoptivos, encantados de retribuirle un poquito de todo lo que ella hizo también por ellos en algún momento.

“¿Les he dicho cuánto los amo?”, gimoteo mirando solo la mitad de lo que contenía el regalo.

“Lo harás cuando vayamos a tu graduación. Por ahora sólo haznos sentir orgullosos”, comentó Jake.

“Están hablando con la futura _Cum Laude_ de la universidad”, aseguró con seguridad arrolladora.

“No tengo pruebas pero tampoco dudas”, expresó Anya a su lado, tomando su mano sutilmente, inclinándose un poco para besar su hombro con cariño.

“Yo sí”, murmuro de mala gana la señora Reyes.

Los presentes decidieron ignorarla. Sólo Jake le miró en forma de advertencia, como muchas otras veces en su historia de paternidad compartida, por todas esas veces que la mujer fue a recoger a la niña a su casa, las veces que se disculpó por hacerlo en estado inconveniente, las ocasiones que la tuvieron que rescatar de la comisaria por el bien de la niña. Era el único ser humano que lograba calmar el mal temple de la señora.

“Odio remarcar lo obvio, pero llevan como veinte minutos de atraso”, habló Gaia. “Lo que significa que tendrán que saltarse la sección de canciones retro que Raven tenía planeado para iniciar su viaje”, les recordó, consciente de los detalles acordados por la pareja para hacer dinámico su viaje.

“Eso nunca”, recalcó Raven.

Hubo otra ronda de abrazos, palabras nostálgicas, lágrimas por parte de Gustus (a quién cierta mujer pelinegra le tendió un pañuelo y consoló con una palmadita en su espalda) y bromas para aligerar el ambiente triste.

“¡Nos veremos en un año!”, gritó Raven desde la ventanilla del auto de Anya, mientras sonaba a todo volumen don’t you (forget about me) de Simple Minds.

Lexa no dejo de agitar la mano hasta que se perdieron de vista. Aun sentía la firmeza en los brazos de su hermana mayor sujetándola con fuerza tan sólo segundos atrás. Sus palabras resonaban en sus oídos con total claridad.

“Cuida de ti, Lexie. _Con cada nuevo latir_ , tienes todas las oportunidades que mamá y nosotros siempre quisimos que tuvieras”, susurró mientras todos estaban distraídos con las últimas ocurrencias de Raven, siguiendo los ojos de su hermana, localizando su mirada sobre cierta rubia. “Me agrada Clarke. Siempre lo hizo, aunque con reservas. Lo que más me gusta de ella es lo feliz que eres intentando hacerla feliz, el cariño que te tienes a ti misma por haberlo descubierto”.

Lexa no entendió de inmediato la frase. Sólo sonrió con timidez al ser descubierta ensimismada en Clarke por su hermana. Vergüenza que paso tan pronto asimilo que no volvería esa noche, ni la siguiente. Que sólo escucharía su voz a través de un aparato o vería su cara sólo en pantalla. Tras días de sentirse espectacularmente bien, por primera vez se sentía como en sus días malos, con una opresión en el pecho que no extrañaba.

“¿Estas bien?”, preguntó Clarke abrazándola por la espalda.

“Si”, susurró Lexa para después dejar escapar un enorme suspiro. “Anya nunca se ha ido más de un par de días y, cuando eso pasaba, usualmente no me daba cuenta porque, bueno, ya sabes…”

“Eras una bella durmiente encantadora”, comentó Clarke permitiéndose darle un beso sobre el hombro.

“Creo que me quieres demasiado”, bromeó Lexa aunque su sonrisa en ello no fue completa, para desviar la atención atrajo la mano de su novia y jugó un poco con sus dedos.

“Quizá fue el golpe que me diste”, arrugó la nariz Clarke recordando el origen de su cicatriz. “¿Segura que estás bien?”, insistió buscando sus ojos. Quería verla de frente y que fuera su sincera mirada quién contestara.

“Si. Sólo extrañaré la energía que Anya demostraba a mi alrededor. La extrañaré a ella siendo mi hermana todo el tiempo”, confesó. “Parece un poco tonto y dependiente pero…”

“Lex, no es tonto, en un par de meses casi mueres, te dieron un corazón nuevo, conseguiste novia y tu hermana se marcha… sólo falta que Gus consiga pareja para que todo en tu vida sea nuevo en tan poco tiempo. Tienes derecho a sentirte así”

Lexa suspiro por segunda ocasión, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Clarke.

“Eres especial, Klark”, se dio la vuelta para encararla. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente al confesar algo así.

“Lo sé. Te has sacado la lotería conmigo”, contestó Clarke imitando un poco a Raven antes de ponerse sería nuevamente. “Tú eres totalmente excepcional. Así que si lo necesitas, llama a tu hermana, estoy segura que se alegrara de oírte aunque hayan pasado menos de siete minutos desde que se fue”, sonrió la rubia.

“No. Lo haré después”, aseguró Lexa. “Justo ahora tengo una cita con alguien”.

“Ah, ¿si?”, fingió sorpresa. “¿Quién?”

Lexa levantó una ceja. “Tú”, dijo con sorna.

“Lo mínimo que espero de ti, Alexandra Woods, es que me sigas el juego”, se quejó Clarke.

“Tengo una chica con una extraordinaria, maravillosa y hermosísima chica que esta absurdamente enamorada de mí”, farfulló Lexa acercándose para besarla repetidamente sobre los labios. Un beso por cada adjetivo enumerado en una lista inconmensurable de características que la castaña veía en ella.

“No tienes que intentarlo tanto”, sonrió Clarke robándole un beso de sus labios desprotegidos. “¿A dónde iremos? He escuchado excelentes críticas de una película que está en el cine…”

“Por esta ocasión, ver películas es lo último que he anotado en mi lista”, aseguró Lexa.


	3. Capítulo 3.

Todo parecía igual. La casa seguía siendo la misma, su padre seguía siendo el mismo ser callado y el ambiente no variaba mucho ahora de hacía los mismos minutos que Anya ya no estaba ahí. Sin embargo, para Lexa parecía verse un poco más gris la iluminación, se sentía un poquito más fría y mucho menos agradable que antes.

Era como estar en una habitación de hospital.

Y odiaba esa sensación.

Le recordaba las tardes en las que permanecía en su constante soledad. Cuando su padre no podía estar con ella porque estaba enfrascado en proyectos para pagar las cuentas o, mejor dicho, olvidarse por momentos que tenía una hija enferma. Cuando Indra no podía escaquearse de sus propios compromisos personales y Anya estaba en clases o en un viaje escolar breve que no pudo evitar.

La diferencia de ese entonces a este ahora, era la mano de Clarke entrelazada con la suya, dándole consciencia de que existía calor en su presencia. Anya sabía que estaría bien, confiaba enteramente en ello, y Lexa sabía que su hermana sobreviviría cualquier obstáculo porque, quizá no era la mejor guerrera o la más fuerte, pero sí era perseverante.

"Todo estará bien", prometió Clarke, notando su renuencia tácita de estar en la casa.

Lexa asintió. Se sentía segura al verse reflejada en el hermoso y cálido celeste en las pupilas de la joven.

"Pero creo que deberíamos hacer algo por tu papá antes", sugirió Clarke al ver que los adultos estaban enfrascados en una discusión.

Gustus se veía acalorado, probablemente el sentimiento de despedir a su hija mayor – quién le prohibió tajantemente llevarla hasta el campus- era demasiado para su gama emocional de un día como para añadir un coraje por la desconfianza y apatía de la madre de Raven. Aurora a su lado le pedía que ignorara sus comentarios, tomándolo del brazo para tranquilizarlo, acariciándolo amigablemente.

Los Griffin, acostumbrados a los malos modos de la mujer, sabían que debían ignorarla en la mayor parte de las ocasiones o bien, generarle un estímulo negativo que, en estos casos, significaba advertirle con retirarle apoyo con respecto a Raven y, aunque la mujer fuera en general mala madre, nunca había actuado de manera en la que afectara a su hija con ellos.

"Basta, Mercedes", riñó Abby. "Raven está feliz, eso es lo único que debería importarte".

Clarke alzó una ceja por a sorpresa, a ella jamás se la puso tan fácil con Lexa. Aunque sabía que su madre la amaba, Raven tenía facilidad de trato con ella y no existiría situación en la que Abby no se pusiera de su lado.

"No lo dirías tan fácil si fuera tu hija, Abigail", gruñó la señora Reyes. "Mi hija era _normal_ antes de conocer a esa... esa... esa chica", dudó en articular o no el adjetivo que tenía en mente.

"Anya no hizo nada malo", masculló Gustus.

"Te equivocas nuevamente Mercedes", intervino Abby. "Sabes muy bien que Clarke siempre ha tenido ciertas tendencias y, aunque nos ha costado aceptarlo", dijo tomando la mano de su marido en apoyo. "nos importa más que sea feliz bajo sus propias reglas a que viva en desdicha bajo las nuestras".

"Yo siempre te he aceptado y apoyado, cariño", susurró Jake para su hija intentando aligerar el ambiente. Sabiendo que Clarke podría decir un par de cosas al respecto.

"Su familia está llena de perversión. Sus dos hijas están mal", bramó Mercedes señalando a Lexa esta vez.

"Te estás excediendo aquí", Aurora alzó la voz esa ocasión, colocándose frente al señor Woods y su hija menor. "Anya y Alexandra son dos jóvenes extraordinarias que han salido adelante bajo la tutela de su padre. Raven, Clarke e incluso Octavia han tenido suerte al encontrarlas en su camino para amistad o algo más", defendió.

Octavia aceptó que si hubiera una tercera hermana Woods, quizá también habría caído en sus redes sin mucha insistencia, de hecho, le parecía envidiable como sus mejores amigas parecían haber encontrado lo más cercano a la mejor definición de un buen amor con ellas. Así que, como no existía otro miembro en esa familia, tendría que conformarse con lo más cercano a un hermano para ellas, como lo sería Lincoln en este caso.

"Te llevaré a casa, necesitas tiempo para acostumbrarte a la ausencia de Raven", concluyó Jake. "Por el bien de nuestras familias, creo que no deberías venir a la parrillada este fin de semana", le informó, "salvo que cambies de opinión o consideres no compartirla tan abiertamente", sentenció.

Mercedes Reyes lo fulminó con la mirada, totalmente indignada por la falta de apoyo de quienes creía sus amigos.

"Ella es feliz", volvió a decir Abby. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste sonreír así?", le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la puerta bajo el resguardo del señor Griffin, mismo que volteó a ver a su mejor amigo y rogó su perdón por permitir que la mujer acudiera a su casa a despedirse de la chica.

Gustus estaba en el limbo de la pena y la rabia. Sin asimilar que aquella formidable mujer se hubiera puesto a defender el honor de su familia. Convencido de que quería conocerla más y más. Quizá en algún lugar, Becca estaría feliz de la oportunidad que su marido estaba por darse, tanto como Lexa quién notaba el interés latente en su padre.

La señora Blake era hermosa. Característica que heredó con creces a su hija menor, encantó del que no dotó a su primogénito. Era bajita a comparación de Augustus, su cabello era tan negro como la barba del hombre, ambos compartían una mirada triste y nostálgica derivada de la perdida de sus parejas a temprana edad. Ambos cargando con la responsabilidad de dos hijos, sin la menor idea de qué y cómo hacerlo bien. Los ojos verdes de Aurora eran tan diferentes de los castaños de Rebecca, como miles de detalles diferentes entre ellas, algo que fascinaba más al señor Woods, pues no quería emprender una travesía buscando en otra al amor de su vida, sino descubrirse al lado de alguien completamente diferente.

"Tu padre mira extraño a mi mamá", comentó Octavia cerca de Lexa. "No me molesta, para que lo sepas", dejó en claro desde un inicio.

La castaña frunció el entrecejo un momento. Aún procesaba la negativa de alguien a aceptar la realidad de su hija, sobre todo cuando significaba problemas para su persona favorita en algún punto. Para las dos hermanas, la aceptación por parte de Gustus de sus afecciones era de lo más natural. En la burbuja social que generó su enfermedad, nunca se preguntó cómo sería para el resto sentirse así, poderlo declarar y esperar a que sus padres fueran igual de comprensivos. Miró a Clarke a su lado, nunca tuvo curiosidad de preguntarle si padeció algo así.

"Te contaré después", respondió Clarke a la mirada inocente e inquisitiva de su novia, regalándole un beso en la mejilla para conciliar sus emociones. "Las chicas estarán bien, lo prometo", aseguró.

* * *

Después del pequeño altercado, lo siguiente fue la incómoda organización orquestada por Jake para permitir que su amigo se quedara con su vecina un rato más, algo que sucedió milagrosamente con la intervención de Octavia quien traicionó a su madre para poder reunirse con Lincoln ya que sus horarios no serían compatibles una vez que regresara a clases.

"Lo siento mamá, debí decirte", se disculpó antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Ni ella, ni las chicas estaban dispuestas a una cita doble por el momento, comprometiéndose a no escaquearse el siguiente lunes en clases.

"Bien. Cariño, creo que no podré llevarte al trabajo después de todo", pretendió Jake avergonzarse mirando su móvil con falsa consternación, "debo pasar al despacho por un par de oficios sobre el presupuesto del proyecto que no tomé ayer..."

"No hay problema. Puedo tomar un taxi, dejar a Mercedes e irme al hospital desde ahí. Así tú puedes llevar a Aurora a casa, es mucho más directo", sugirió Abby.

"Se me haría tarde", se quejó Jake.

"Es sábado, _Jacob_ ", terció Abby sin caer en el juego.

Gustus pareció esforzarse mucho antes de intervenir.

"Yo po-podría acercarla a su casa", farfulló apenado.

"¡Hecho!", exclamó Jake. "Mercedes", llamó a la mujer.

"Quizá Clarke pueda prestarnos su auto, así..."

"Negativo", atajó Clarke. "No sé qué planes tenga Lexa pero no pienso quedarme sin una herramienta clave para llevarlos a cabo".

"No necesitaremos tu auto", señaló Lexa, no obstante, al ver el asombro y decepción en los rasgos de su padre, decidió mentir. "En realidad... si, creo", arregló dubitativamente susurrando lo último.

"Podría llevarlas yo a donde quieras, Heda", sugirió Indra. "Mi marido está viendo un partido y no creo que a Gaia le moleste retrasarnos un poco", la chica negó.

Las personas que entendía del plan implícito en aquella pésima organización, abrieron sus ojos incapaces de hacer algo más.

"Vaya, nunca había ocasionado tanto problema para regresar a casa", se sonrojó Aurora. "Pero si se me permite opinar", pidió a los demás. "Mis hijos no están en casa, hoy es mi día libre y, me parece que Augustus debe hacer muy buenos cafés por lo que me gustaría aceptar aquella invitación a tomar uno del otro día", respondió exclusivamente a Augustus quién se puso más rojo que nunca.

Eso, definitivamente, nadie lo vio venir.

* * *

Clarke no dejaba de ver a Lexa mientras caminaban una al lado de la otra sin un rumbo. No se opuso a la idea de salir detrás de ella en cualquier plan que su mente hubiera maquilado desde siempre como primera cita. La miraba abstraída en la curiosa idea de suerte, todas aquellas consecuencias que siguieron en su vida y las demás a partir de su primera tarde en el hospital.

Era un día común en una ciudad modestamente grande. Los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las nubes veraniegas golpeaban los mechones castaños de Lexa haciéndolos lucir dorados ocasionalmente, algo que la chica no notaría en sí misma, como tampoco parecía consciente de sus ademanes temerosos, la manera en la que llevaba su mano libre a su pecho cuando sucedía algo que, en el pasado, pudiera haber acelerado su corazón a punto de hacerlo casi detenerse. Como, por ejemplo, verse atrapada en la mirada de su atenta novia.

"¿Pasa algo?", le preguntó con una sonrisa tímida, su mano pasaba por su impoluto vendaje y sus ojos no se atrevían detenerse sobre los de Clarke.

"Nada particular", contestó la rubia. "Esta es la caminata más agradable que he tenido en toda mi vida", confesó inocentemente.

Lexa no se detuvo, no soltó su mano, ni pareció tomarlo negativamente; sólo se mordió el labio inferior, quería explicarle por qué decidió hacer esto, porque llevarla a pasear primero y cuál era el objetivo, pero eso significaría arruinar todo el proyecto.

"Nuestra primera cita no será muy elegante", declaró para que las expectativas de Clarke no se elevaran demasiado. "Quiero... me gustaría que entendieras que esta es mi _primera_ caminata larga sin ser perseguida por una silla de ruedas, mis primeros cien metros sin quedarme sin aliento", suspiró aliviada. "Hoy quiero vivir unas cuentas primeras veces que pasan desapercibidas para el resto; quiero que nos conozcamos más y más en las situaciones más cotidianas imaginables porque, _Klark,_ quiero saber que se siente pertenecer a ello... a la normalidad del resto", intentó justificarse.

Clarke lo entendió perfectamente, para ella, cosas como esa no eran algo especial.

"Cuando era pequeña, probablemente después de enfermar- no estoy realmente segura- recuerdo estar sentada al lado de la ventanilla del auto de papá y mirar todos los aparadores como borrones en el camino, puedo decirte casi precisamente el número de veces que pase por esta avenida, las tiendas que aún siguen, las que desaparecieron y todas aquellas que siempre desee conocer cada vez que volvía del hospital", manifestó. "Anhelaba ser parte de la marea de personas cuya única preocupación era ir a un punto A para regresar a un punto B", explicó.

No hubo una respuesta adecuada que Clarke pudiera ofrecerle en ese momento. Deseaba tanto cubrir esas ideas tristes en Lexa con recuerdos felices que mermaran un poco el tipo de infancia que tuvo.

"Ni siquiera deseaba estar bien, ¿sabes?", reveló Lexa seriamente, su voz era suave, mesurada; como si buscara ocultar la melancolía en sus palabras. "Sólo quería hacer lo que ellos podían" susurró tímidamente, siendo como una niña hablando de algo torpe. "Los miraba imaginando los problemas que podrían tener, sus sueños, la manera en la que sus vidas y como sus acciones se hilaban con su destino", siguió reflexionando en voz alta. "Me ayudaba a no pensar mi propia carencia de ello", terminó con una sonrisa un poco triste y un par de ojos verdes oscurecidos por aquel pensar.

"Y ahora puedes", contestó Clarke. "Harás más que sólo eso, Lexa", prometió convencida.

Ya no estaban caminando, de hecho, ninguna estaba segura como sucedió eso. En ese mar de personas que iban y venían en direcciones contrarias a ellas, entre las decenas de mentes que transitaban la misma calle, los cientos de pensamientos, millares de ambiciones y deseos, se encontraban dos chicas que no paraban de mirarse con un cariño tan profundo que muchos no tendrían siquiera nociones cercanas de entendimiento. Los bonitos ojos esmeralda de Lexa se reflejaban cálidamente en los azules de Clarke, quien con su mano aun cogiendo la de la castaña, se las ingenió para acariciar su mejilla antes de solo acercarse y besarla.

No sólo fue un beso emocional. Era el sello de una promesa que le estaba haciendo.

Si de ella dependía, Lexa cumpliría todo aquello que deseó.

Lexa la miró ensimismada en el cosquilleo sobre sus labios. Quizá nunca se acostumbraría a ser besada por Clarke Griffin sin que su estómago revoloteara y su corazón se sumiera en locura propia para procesar todos esos latidos que le generaba.

"Yo te ayudaré", añadió Clarke después de recobrar el aliento.

* * *

Lexa pasó la siguiente hora siendo guiada por Clarke por diversas tiendas y comercios de comida. Si bien, la chica quería probar la gran mayoría de las cosas que la rubia le prometió como bombas para sus papilas gustativas, fue su misma novia quien le detuvo de hacerlo dado que por el momento su dieta debía ser equilibrada.

Después de una pequeña riña sensata, ambas partes accedieron a probar uno a uno los manjares callejeros en cada oportunidad que surgiera. Algo que generó regocijo en Lexa al lograr su cometido de convencer a su chica en algo que parecía tremendamente complicado de negociar. Mientras Clarke sólo anotaba otro punto a tratar con el doctor Flamekeeper en la próxima cita.

Lo siguiente en la lista fue mucho más tradicional... para una pareja mucho más antigua.

Se adentraron a una tienda departamental donde, tras mirar por unos minutos Lexa consiguió una frazada del tamaño perfecto para cubrir a dos personas, pago en efectivo sin darle mucho valor al dinero que acababa de gastar y llevo a Clarke sobre sus mismos pasos de regreso a casa.

Para la pequeña artista, cualquier suceso sería una sorpresa. Estaba acostumbrada a ellas, al contrario de Lexa, le encantaba ser víctima de asombro. Siendo la clase de persona que no se enojaría si le contaban spoilers mayores de una historia – no por nada leía los finales de los libros antes de empezarlos- o si le adelantaban detalles de algo que esperase con ansias.

Claramente, si supiera desde ese momento lo que pasaría en el cumpleaños de Lexa, adelantaría su historia hasta ese día pero, como no era el caso, tendría que experimentar cada día hasta entonces.

Más allá de ello, Clarke no se preguntó el verdadero plan. Le gustaba pasar sus tardes en compañía de la castaña, no ambicionaba con más por el momento. Aunque, lo cierto era que Lexa planeó todo aquello desde días atrás. Si bien la idea original era llevarla al parque y esperar a que anocheciera para ver junto a Clarke los cambios de color en el cielo y el sutil brote de las estrellas por la mínima contaminación lumínica. Anya tuvo que ser la voz razonable detrás, después de todo, ella aún estaba en recuperación, el sitio al que buscaba ir estaba a kilómetros de ahí y si algo pasaba, no sería sencillo obtener una respuesta de emergencia lo suficientemente rápida. Por lo que sugirió hacer algo cursi en el jardín trasero de la casa.

Alexandra rara vez salía de su habitación cuando estaba en casa. Recordaba tardes de su infancia jugando en el amplio patio trasero de su casa, la casa en el árbol que le armó su padre a Anya a ella cuando eran pequeñas para que vivieran todas las aventuras dignas de su imaginación en la seguridad de su casa, era una estructura firme y formidable para los años que llevaba existiendo. Augustus se esmeró en la encomienda en ese tiempo, un trabajo digno de alguien que se dedicaba a la construcción, de eso no cabía duda. En un rincón del mismo jardín abundaba la presencia de plantas y flores, deseo mismo de su madre, quién nunca se vio con tiempo de atender el pedacito de naturaleza que su marido armó para ella y quién, con el mismo cariño del momento, aún cuidaba amorosamente ese segmento de la propiedad. También había sillas reclinables pensadas para alguna tarde en las que pudieran reunirse como familia, precisamente por si Lexa debía descansar, pero al mismo tiempo quisiera tomar algo de Sol. Contexto familiar que nunca vieron hasta la introducción de Clarke en la escena, cuando logró que los tres Woods estuvieran juntos por algo más que visitar a Lexa cuando estuviera en estado crítico en el hospital.

Muchos pensarían que el espacio era modesto. Con un encanto meramente hogareño y, de hecho, así era casi siempre salvo esa tarde, cuando de la pequeña casita en el árbol y estructuras aledañas, colgaban algunas extensiones con pequeñas luces que asegurarían iluminar la oscuridad que se advertía para la siguiente fase de la cita. El césped que estaba pulcramente podado era adornado por algunas hojas otoñales que hablaban de la estación entrante, finalizando el mejor verano en la vida de todos los involucrados. Anya le propuso montar una casa de campaña un poco rústica, para lo que necesitó un par de sabanas grandes y la desconocida capacidad de su padre para realizar nudos en tiempo récord. Un montón de sus propias almohadas y cojines se amontonaban bajo la carpa improvisada en la que una de sus mesitas de noche se posicionaba en el centro junto con un proyector que Raven le prestó para la ocasión – quién no logró evitar advertir inconscientemente una parte de lo que pasaría-, al pie de la mesita, se encontraban dos de sus velas.

Las chicas pasaron por una casa vacía, ambas sabían que Gustus estaba en su alcoba, pretendiendo no existir al mismo tiempo que quizá hablaba por teléfono con Jake y reportaba el progreso de la cita. Porque obviamente el señor Griffin, después de deshacerse de la señora Reyes en un taxi, siguió a la pareja para asegurarse de su bienestar, sin molestarse mucho en ser atrapado como el padre sobreprotector que era. Un acuerdo tácito parental. Lo dejarían de hacer en algún punto, pero antes debían confiar en que Lexa podía andar con la independencia que deseaba sin ponerse en riesgo así misma como a la única -biológica- hija de los Griffin.

Una de las pocas luces encendidas era la de la cocina, donde estaba una caja de pizza esperando por ellas.

"Espera aquí", pidió Lexa dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla, desapareciendo hacia la parte trasera.

Clarke se hizo de cubiertos para llevar con ella la comida hacia donde estuviera Lexa, encontrándola tendiendo la frazada sobre el césped del jardín, bajo una bonita carpa montada artesanalmente y, en medio de todo, una mesita de noche en la que se posaba en armonía una de las velas pertenecientes a la colección de su novia.

Desde la ventana superior, Gustus sintió que la cera derretida por la vela calentaba su propio corazón. En esa residencia pasaron literalmente años sin que se prendiera la veladora que perteneció a Rebecca en el pasado, aunque no era precisamente la suya, sino una nueva con la misma esencia. La original Lexa la había guardado en el armario de su padre después de volver del hospital, pensando que el derecho sobre ese recuerdo era más de su padre que suyo, con total certeza de que su madre querría que hiciera eso.

Augustus no volvió a asomarse. Tenía la certeza de que todo estaría bien entre las chicas, además, las alarmas para intrusos estaban activadas y su sistema de seguridad rozaba en lo paranoico, por lo que realmente no existía manera de preocuparse ahora que estaban ahí.

Por otro lado, la verdadera razón de su carencia de cotilleo paternal fue el mensaje de la señora Blake agradeciendo el café, comentando lo inusual que era ver a un hombre como él montar en tiempo récord una carpa a petición de su hija, misma acción que hablaba estupendamente de él. La charla siguió con consejos de jardinería y una promesa de salir a desayunar algún día de la siguiente semana. La sonrisa ingenua de Gustus frente a la pantalla de su teléfono celular era la misma con la que abandonaba la casa de su esposa después de una buena cita.

Misma sonrisa que su hija tenía impresa en su rostro en ese momento cuando la chica rubia se acercó a ella con la pizza especial y lo necesario para comerla. Un don de Clarke era cargar con tantas cosas en sus manos sin perder el control de la situación.

"Es hermoso, Lex", admiró Clarke el escenario.

"Papá debió estar inspirado", admitió sorprendida también. "Sólo nos faltaba esto", apuntando a la manta adquirida. "Y quizá un poco de esto", se acercó a Clarke para darle otro beso corto que la rubia admitió con total agrado.

Comieron pizza entre risas y breves anécdotas. Como hubiera pasado en un restaurante cualquiera en un encuentro planeado por un par de chicas de su edad en espera de conocerse. Clarke bromeó sobre lo nerviosa que Lexa se hubiera puesto en el hipotético caso de haberla conocido así, en una cita a ciegas concertada por su mejor amiga y su hermana en ese mundo paralelo. La negativa torpe de la castaña hizo que un poco de salsa de tomate quedara en su mejilla, derivando a que su cita se la limpiara rápidamente con el pulgar.

"Oh, sí Woods. Te habrías rendido a mis pies de haber sido el caso", insistió Clarke lamiendo su propio dedo. "Habría llegado con un atuendo que, incluso con un corazón sano, te habría generado un infarto", se jactó con seguridad.

"Probablemente pero jamás te habrías dado cuenta", respondió Lexa. "Porque mi mirada habría sido indiferente casi toda la velada salvo por un pequeño destello en mis ojos cuando llegaras. Obviamente Anya me arrastró a esa situación y, aunque lo disfrutara, no lo te pondría tan fácil".

"Me gustan los retos", alardeó Clarke.

"No lo dudo. Te quedaste, aun cuando te pedí lo contrario, decidiste ignorarme", respondió Lexa fuera del juego.

"Y lo haría de nuevo, aunque me pusieras más obstáculos en el camino", gruñó Clarke tiernamente.

Esta vez Lexa no pudo ofrecer una réplica justa ante la obstinación y locura de Clarke de estar enamorada de ella. En su ser ya no quedaba mucho de quién fue antes de la llegada de su novia, todo ese pragmatismo, su ausencia de idealismo y fantasía estaban frenándose de ella con cada latido que susurraba su corazón con el nombre de la rubia.

Terminaron de comer en un silencio cómodo, mirándose cada cierto tiempo con adoración mutua.

Quién fuera más afortunada que la otra para haberla atraído a sus vidas. Pregunta que ni el mismo destino, que acuñó su romance bajo la premisa del total capricho de una historia épica no pudo responder en ese momento.

Lexa encendió por fin el par de velas cercanas a su pequeña tienda, apagando las luces poco después.

"Nunca he visto las estrellas directamente", dijo serenamente, "siempre han sido a través de una ventana. Quería compartir contigo la vista", declaró apenada.

"Más allá de sentirme pésimo por haber hecho esto cientos de veces y no tomarle un sentido de apreció, creo que vivirlo de nuevo contigo le da un toque especial a todo aquello que antes no lo era", respondió Clarke.

Lexa asintió en silencio sentándose a un lado de la mesita de noche que las separaba, dificultando el compartir la frazada con justicia.

"Huele muy bien", continuó Clarke para que la charla no se viera arruinada por su comentario.

"Era la fragancia favorita de mamá", musitó Lexa. "Ella creció en una bonita casa en medio del bosque, por decirlo de cierta manera, al ingresar a la universidad su interés por la ciencia y todos sus proyectos le imposibilitaron volver ahí. Era un añoro persistente, así que papá buscó por todos los medios posibles una manera de llevarla al menos con sus sentidos a los bosques de su infancia y lo logró con esta vela- bueno, no precisamente ésta-, así que siempre que se estresaba o sencillamente quería un poco de paz, la encendía y recordaba no sólo sus mejores memorias de la niñez sino cuánto amaba a su marido", narró Lexa. "Cuando él la encendió estando yo pequeña era una gran traición, ella no estaba más para decírselo aun en silencio, no quería que algo como _eso_ se malgastara si no lo entendía totalmente".

"Siempre voy a querer conocer a tu mamá y admirar el amor que le tuvo Gustus", cuchicheó Clarke embargada por el nudo en la garganta.

"Creo que le caerías muy bien", aseveró Lexa. "Quizá habría criticado tu inclinación al arte e insistido en tu potencial en otras áreas, pero Raven podría cubrir esa necesidad en ella".

"Nuestras madres tendrían una amistad más sólida que Jake y Gustus", bromeó Clarke.

"Una amistad envidiable", aceptó Lexa.

"¿Ella te hubiera aceptado? Ya sabes, con Costia o conmigo, ¿A Anya?", preguntó con genuina curiosidad la rubia.

Lexa se tomó unos segundos para profundizar la sinceridad en su respuesta.

"Sí. Para ella quizá serían cuestiones de biología y adaptación, somos un mundo sobrepoblado que no puede privarse de sentir, en este caso, amor. Por lo que, mientras no contribuyéramos al final del mundo conocido y ninguna de sus hijas fuera herida, cualquier pretendiente habría sido bienvenido".

"Me encantaría que mi suegra me dijera que estoy contribuyendo a la evolución de un mundo mejor sólo por no poder procrear con la chica que amo", comentó Clarke.

"Aun así, Raven sería su favorita", río Lexa.

"¡Hey! Me estás subestimando", masculló Clarke.

"Aun te queda el cariño de Gus", bromeó Lexa. "Y, de no ser así, siempre estaré yo para quererte. Siempre serás mi favorita".

"No necesito más".

Después de ello sobrevino una pequeña batalla en la que Lexa se rindió ante el ataque infalible de cosquillas por parte de la chica Griffin. Anya le había compartido en alguna de las tardes apacibles algunas anécdotas sobre su niñez, siendo de sus favoritas como usaba ese ataque entre ellas, eran recuerdos muy inusuales dado las escasas situaciones en las que la mayor de las Woods necesitara calmar a su hermana, sin embargo, encontró muy efectivo aplicar una ofensiva basada en cosquillas, algo que quedo en el olvido cuando supieron sobre su enfermedad. Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron y se encontraron una tendida al lado de la otra, percibieron por fin las primeras lucecitas tímidas tomar su posición en el cielo.

Lexa instintivamente buscó la mano de Clarke mientras con la otra, se tocó el pecho para tranquilizar su mente. Pensando cuál de ellas – las estrellas- podría haber sido Clarke en otra vida, cuyos ojos le recordaban un pulcro y puro azul celestial. Inconsciente del hecho, Lexa se encontró mirando a su hermosa rubia, quién memorizaba la sensación con los ojos cerrados. Quisiera pasar una vida sintiéndose como en ese preciso momento.

"Te quiero", dijo en silencio Lexa, sabiendo que la chica no la escucharía. Repitiéndolo una y otra vez en su mente.

Así como Clarke prometió más temprano generar mejores recuerdos para Lexa de estar en sus manos. La comandante en ese instante se comprometió consigo misma a hacer con ese amor lo mejor para Clarke siempre, no permitiendo que su mente la ofuscara de su misión real, aunque dependiese de su propia alegría.

A los pocos segundos de su juramento, Clarke parpadeó ensimismada con el encanto que la noche trajo sobre ellas. No tardó mucho en rodarse sobre sí misma para quedar por encima de la castaña, apoyándose únicamente en su brazo para alcanzar los labios de su novia, queriendo sentirlos por siempre, no sólo en pequeñas muestras.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó inmediatamente después del décimo beso corto.

Lexa dudo un segundo, acariciando su pecho como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nerviosa, como si la cicatriz le recordara que estaba bien.

"No lo sé", suspiró por fin. "Espero que haya sido una buena primera cita", dudó al decir.

"¿Bromeas?", preguntó Clarke sorprendida sin dejar de mirar los bonitos rasgos de Lexa, incluso desde ese ángulo. " Si tuviera que pintar este día", dijo embriagada aun por la inocente sesión de besos. "sería un borrón de colores en los que resaltaría el color verde de tus ojos", manifestó antes de besarla de nuevo. Esta vez con una pizca mayor de pasión.

Por primera vez, Lexa apartó su mano de su corazón y se permitió abrazar a Clarke para sumirse por completo en ello.


	4. Capítulo 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otra primera vez para Lexa con un toque a pasado que realmente no le caerá muy bien.  
> ¿Qué hacer si el destino te da la perfección en el presente pero te regresa ese hubiera del que ya no querías la respuesta?

La mirada sorprendida de su padre fue la primera impresión de ese nuevo primer día cuando bajó las escaleras con un poco más de prisa de la requerida y se aventuró a la cocina. Sobre su hombro llevaba la mochila que ella escogió (era la primera que tenía con propósito escolar desde el pre-escolar), misma que Anya se encargó de preparar con todo lo necesario para su supervivencia escolar a la que Lexa tuvo que añadirle cosas, dado que no confiaba en sólo llevar un lápiz y un borrador como suficiente.

“Te costará hacer amigos”, advirtió Anya preocupada al observar su conducta. Más no le explicó el por qué.

Gustus tenía ya lista una pequeña lonchera sobre la encimera con un almuerzo equilibrado prescrito por el personal del hospital, así como la decena de tabletas que debía tomar bajo un estricto horario anotado sobre cada compuerta, alarmas mismas que estaban en su teléfono móvil también sincronizado con el de su padre y el de Anya, para que se turnaran en preguntar si las consumió en tiempo.

En el comedor, su padre le tenía un poco de zumo de naranja, un par de tostadas con mermelada casera cuya procedencia lo hacía sonrojar y su primera dosis de fármacos. Esto era un tanto inusual, demasiado sobreprotector por su parte, después de todo, ella siempre se hizo responsable de su medicación y su alimentación siempre fue balanceada; no negaba que ella no podía prepararla antes y dependía de todos ellos, pero siempre creyó que, al tener un nuevo corazón, le permitirían mayor independencia.

“Te queda grandioso la chaqueta de tu madre”, comentó el hombre. “No pensé jamás que Anya la soltaría si te soy sincero, la guardó religiosamente hasta ahora”, dijo pensativo.

Lexa se miró a sí misma, absolutamente contenta con su atuendo. Una blusa blanca sin escote por temor a que se viera su cicatriz, unos jeans negros ajustados, terminando con unas zapatillas deportivas blancas. Por supuesto que una chamarra de piel negra no se vería mal con ese atuendo en lo absoluto, o al menos eso prometió Anya.

“Aún creo que es un poco pronto para que vayas a la escuela. Podrías seguir en casa, ¿sabes?”, insistió un muy preocupado Gus.

“Negativo. Quiero experimentar esto, quiero saber cómo es acudir a la escuela, tener maestros y tareas, unirme a un club, hacer amigos, salir con ellos después de las clases…”

“Tienes a Clarke y a Octavia, Indra puede dejarte más tarea y, cuando quieras, puedo llevarte a donde te apetezca con ellas”, repuso él angustiado.

“Papá. Estoy bien y puedo con esto”, prometió en tono conciliador. “Clarke estará ahí y, si algo pasa, también tengo esto”, le mostró su pulsera especial que le avisaría a él y a personas de confianza si algo iba mal. “Anya y tú necesitan volver a vivir sus vidas como si yo jamás hubiera estado a un latido de desaparecer”, concilió.

“Tú lo que quieres es ir a presumir a tu novia, no puedes engañarme jovencita”, bromeó Gustus para desviar un poco la tensión del ambiente. “Bien, pero sabes mis condiciones”.

“Sí. Nada de actividades de alto impacto físico, cualquier actividad social debe ser notificada con un día de antelación, ir a la enfermería a la primera señal de que algo este mal…”

“Siempre pasaré por ti a la escuela…”

“… hasta que consiga mi permiso de conducir”, negoció Lexa tentando su suerte.

“Negociable”, suspiró Gustus. “Come, que no pienso dejar que salgas de aquí sin vaciar ese plato”, advirtió, “eso y la jalea sabe a cielo mismo”.

Lexa frunció los labios un poco, no queriendo iniciar el día discutiendo con su padre al respecto, no después de la contienda constante por su decisión de acudir a la preparatoria cuando aún seguía en recuperación de su cirugía. Las primeras veces fue un poco complicado porque Gustus se ahogaba en sus argumentos, sobrepasado por la incertidumbre y preocupación anticipadas. Fue Anya, mediante una llamada no programada, quien puso un poco de contexto para ambas partes.

“ _Considero que ambos están siendo egoístas_ ”, los regañó con tono paciente, casi maternal. “ _Augustus, no puedes mantener a Alexandra oculta en casa por siempre, aún bajo nuestra supervisión muchas cosas pueden pasarle, no hay certezas con ella o con ninguno de nosotros. Así que permítele vivir sin respirar todo el tiempo sobre su hombro_ ”, lo riñó.

“Si estuvieras aquí, no dirías lo mismo”, gruñó por lo bajo su padre.

“ _Lo sé y esperaría que tú me hicieras entrar en razón_ ”, contestó.

Lexa sonrió triunfante, se prometió así misma agradecerle infinitamente a su hermana por hacer eso por ella. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero pagaría ese favor.

“ _Y tú, Lexie. Borra esa sonrisa_ ”, exclamó Anya desde el teléfono. “ _El hecho de permitirte hacer todo esto, habla de la confianza que tenemos en que serás responsable y no cometerás estupideces_ ”, expresó ella. “ _Porque no estuviste ahí cuando nos dijeron que tu corazón fallaba, ni cuando nos advirtieron que se había detenido y debían pasarte a quirófano para salvarte la vida…No_ ”, su voz se rompió. “ _No esperaste horas sin saber nada de ti, ni te viste rodeada de cables que bombeaban un poquito más de tiempo a tu cuerpo mientras se sabía si recibirías o no tu corazón_ ”, casi susurró, “ _Sí, lo sufriste todo. Lo sé, pero no padeciste el suspenso de saber qué decisión tomarías, si te quedarías o no_ ”.

Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó Raven reconfortar a Anya, el silencio entre los integrantes de la familia fue absoluto.

“ _Esperamos que estés a la altura de la situación_ ”, participo Raven. “ _Por el bien de tu familia y la rubia tonta que tienes por novia_ ”.

“Ella no es tonta”, defendió Lexa.

Raven bufó antes de cederle de nuevo la bocina a Anya.

“ _Voté a favor de dejarte ir al colegio, aun cuando Indra y papá consideraban peligrosa esa libertad, peleé por ti Alexandra, así que más te vale no defraudarme_ ”, puntualizó Anya.

Desde aquel día hasta la fecha, los Woods se mantuvieron al margen de la decisión. Gustus acudió al Dr. Flamekeeper por alguna prohibición, sin embargo, él se congratuló de llevarle la contraria, admitiendo que no era tan descabellado que se involucrara en actividades cotidianas de personas en el mismo rango de edad. Eso fue la declaración de derrota del pobre Augustus.

Gustus se sentó a su lado y comió algo similar, admitiendo que, al unirse a su dieta, podría deshacerse de todo el peso extra que acumulo en los últimos meses por ansiedad. Lexa sonrió ante el pésimo intento de broma por su parte. De haber estado Anya ahí, quizá habría rescatado que ambos eran pésimos en cuestión de comedia.

* * *

Lexa jamás había puesto un pie en las instalaciones escolares que la albergarían ese año, el edificio más grande y que mayormente dominaba era el hospital general, conocía cada pasillo gracias a Lincoln y sus paseos no planeados que servían para calmarla cuando estaba de mal humor. Sin embargo, esto era totalmente diferente, mucho más imponente porque ahí todos eran exponencialmente demasiado diferentes a ella, compartiendo quizá sólo la edad.

“Nunca es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión”, habló Gustus viendo las dudas en el rostro de su hija menor cuando estacionó su vehículo.

Lexa lo pensó por un momento. Era absurdo, si no era ahora, tendría que padecerlo en la universidad o en algún otro tiempo cercano. Esta era una batalla que sólo ella podía pelear.

Sacudió la cabeza y tomó la manija de la puerta, abriéndola en ese instante.

 _Soy Alexandra Woods, la comandante, y mi batalla no hay terminado… no ha terminado._ Recitó en su mente una y otra vez para entrar en calor emocional de lo que sucedería todo ese día.

“Hey, no tan rápido”, la detuvo su padre, tendiéndole un rectángulo de tela color negro. “Debes usar cubrebocas unos días en lo que te adaptas al ambiente… hey, prometiste acatar las reglas”, le dijo cuando puso los ojos en blanco.

Lexa lo tomó de mala gana y se lo acomodó tan rápido como pudo. Sin dudar ni un poco abrió la puerta de la enorme camioneta y salió de ella con un salto corto, recolocando su mochila en su espalda y con la otra mano llevando su pequeña lonchera. Del otro lado Augustus tomaba una carpeta con sus documentos requeridos y se armaba del mismo valor que ella; hacía siglos que pasó por esto cuando dejo a Anya en su primer día de escuela o a Lexa antes de su enfermedad, en todos esos pasos Becca estuvo con él, llevándolo de la mano para reconfortarlo por ceder ese pedacito de sí mismo un tiempo al sistema escolar. Esta vez no la tenía a ella para enfrentar dejar a su hija más vulnerable a merced de desconocidos y no estaba listo.

“Tú asististe aquí, ¿cierto?”, preguntó Lexa mitigando sus nervios.

“Oh, sí”, sonrió Gustus. “Fue por allá que tu madre me pidió salir con ella por primera vez, estacionó su viejo convertible rojo en sentido contrario y encendió la radio a todo volumen frente a todo el mundo, llevaba esta chaqueta ese día”, acomodó la prenda en su hija, mirándola a ella y a su alrededor con un brillo especial en sus ojos, “Ella sólo hizo eso y bastaron dos minutos para saber que una vida sería muy corta para pasarla a su lado”, sonrió con melancolía.

“Me habría encantado ver aquella escena”, contestó Lexa acariciando el brazo de su padre. “Seguro mamá estuvo estupenda”.

“Lo estuvo”, respondió Gus caminando discretamente más lento cuando pasaron por el viejo sitio que marcó uno de sus recuerdos más felices. “Indra no ha parado de burlarse de aquello incluso ahora”, echó un último vistazo. “Si tuviera más tiempo, te diría todos los magníficos recuerdos que construí en este sitio”, suspiró nuevamente, “espero que logres lo mismo, lo deseo con la misma emoción de aquel muchacho”.

Fuera del edificio estaban reunidos decenas de estudiantes. Cerca del estacionamiento estaba el recinto principal, donde tendría que pasar primero para su entrevista con el director Pike para ver qué tan bien podría acoplarse a la dinámica escolar. Clarke le explicó con un prolífico dibujo la distribución de la escuela. Prometió darle un tour tan pronto la viera en el corredor principal, pues estaría fuera de la dirección esperando por ella, porque no permitiría que nadie más en ese lugar le quitara su lugar- recientemente adquirido- en el comité de bienvenida.

“Bienvenida a Arkadia”, saludo el director Pike emocionado al recibirlos en su oficina. “Debes ser Alexandra, te estábamos esperando”, comentó amablemente. Lexa exploró distraídamente el sitio, era muy inusual entrar y encontrar un pequeño invernadero, pues desde el escritorio hasta el rincón menos iluminado tenían especímenes de plantas en impecable estado. Era sorprendente que un hombre como el profesor Pike, robusto y con rostro estricto tuviera la calma para dedicarse a un pasatiempo como ese, “los jardines de la escuela son mi orgullo”, presumió al notar la curiosidad de la chica quién después paso su atención a las fotografías en una repisa a espalda del director, las había desde décadas atrás hasta unas mucho mas recientes, como sospecho, su familia estaba por separado sonriendo a la cámara cada uno siendo excelente en algo.

Lexa desde muy pequeña deseó internamente acudir a la misma escuela que sus padres y su hermana, cada miembro hasta le fecha significó un logro para la institución siendo su padre el primer mariscal de campo que anotó un puntaje alto tras décadas de deficientes resultados o su madre que sacó la calificación perfecta en el examen de admisión a la facultad, por no mencionar que Anya tenía una colección creciente de medallas y trofeos deportivos de los que nunca hablaba por miedo a hacerla sentir mal. Muy ocasionalmente llegaba a narrarle los eventos con el tono dramático que sólo Anya podría utilizar, para después sólo añadir la presea son vanagloriarse demasiado.

“Esperamos grandes cosas de ti, eres el legado de grandes estudiantes”, advirtió con una sonrisa profesional. “Nos adaptaremos a tus necesidades para que tu experiencia escolar sea lo más apropiada posible y con los excelentes resultados antes vistos ya”.

“Le agradezco”, contestó Lexa convencida de que todo ese discurso más que estresante estaba plagado de limitaciones, si el hombre hacía eso pondría un letrero luminoso en su cabeza que sólo restringiría su existencia.

“Es un placer verte de nuevo aquí Augustus”, se congratuló Charles mirando al padre de su reciente adquisición escolar. “Desde que Anya se gradúo, el equipo de atletismo sufrió un revés en las victorias, sería una maravilla que alguna vez volviera a darles un poco de apoyo moral a sus sucesoras”.

“Le hará feliz saber que es recordada”.

“¿Recordada? La _teniente_ Woods es legendaria, muchas chicas se unieron al equipo sólo por estar cerca de ella”, se jactó Charles. “Debes estar orgulloso”.

“Me habría gustado que fuera tan buena en matemáticas como lo fue corriendo”, bromeó Gustus rascándose la mejilla avergonzado. Pocas veces fue a los encuentros deportivos de Anya, sabía que era buena en ello, tanto que podría haber aspirado a una beca escolar sin problemas gracias a su talento.

“Oh, seguro Alexandra redimirá la memoria de su madre”, aseguró Pike. “Sin presión, por supuesto”.

“Estoy orgulloso de mis dos hijas sin importar que, Director Pike”, intervino Gustus, no queriendo crear una competitividad absurda sobre sus hijas, “Además, Lexa puede ser una excelente comandante”, le cerró el ojo en complicidad a su hija menor.

“Bien, bien… no puedo dudar siquiera de eso”, dijo el director rápidamente después de mirar su reloj de mano. “Tu horario lo tiene Hannah, mi secretaria, listo en la recepción; también encontrarás un alumno que se ha ofrecido para guiarte los primeros días”, esta vez se dirigió a Lexa. “Tu padre y yo hablaremos de las medidas tomadas por el personal para mantenerte a salvo”.

“No es necesario que se tomen la molestia, puedo cuidarme a mí misma”, objetó Lexa.

“Lo puedo creer, pero es política escolar. Todos los profesores y el personal adjunto está enterado, si lo consideras necesario, puedes decirle a cualquiera y te llevaran a la enfermería de inmediato. Tu padre nos ha dotado con medicamentos de emergencia y tu médico llamó previamente para darle indicaciones a nuestra enfermera”, sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo.

“Supongo que debo agradecer semejante muestra de interés”, dijo a regañadientes Lexa.

“Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por una alumna como tú”, respondió.

A Lexa no le gusto esa última frase. Podría importarle menos lo que el hombre esperara de ella o lo que creyera de su familia en ese momento, pues estaba segura que Clarke era la alumna que aguardaba por ella para guiarla.

“Nos vemos más tarde, Lexie”, se despidió Gustus cuando la vio tomar su camino a la puerta.

“Estaré bien”, prometió.

“No permitiría que fuera de otra forma”, aseguró su padre.

* * *

“No puedo creer que llegaré tarde a la escuela por tu culpa, Bellamy Blake”, vociferó Clarke por tercera vez.

Por su parte el chico intentaba arrancar su viejo auto por quinta vez, nuevamente sonando erráticamente el cansado motor. No parecía estresado por ello, a decir verdad, estaba divirtiéndose al hacer sufrir a su vecina.

“Nunca en todos nuestros años escolares has sido puntual en el primer día”, se burló echando su cabello negro hacia atrás.

“Nunca tuve una motivación tan buena como hasta ahora”, atajó velozmente Clarke.

“Podríamos haber tomado el autobús, ¿sabes?”, comentó Octavia cansada de la discusión de ese par, incluso se sentó en el porche de la casa de los Griffin esperando una solución viable a todo, no pensaba estar de pie cargando su equipo deportivo.

“Aún tengo una reputación que cuidar”, repuso Clarke.

“Y una novia abandonada en su primer día de clases a quien prometiste la luna y las estrellas de la experiencia escolar”, le recordó su amiga.

“Maldita sea”, gruñó la rubia.

Clarke tomó su teléfono móvil mandando frenéticos mensajes de texto con millares de disculpas a la castaña quien, de acuerdo a lo previsto, seguramente ya estaría en la oficina de Pike teniendo el discurso de lealtad y gratitud a la escuela, hablando de lo maravilloso que era Arkadia en todos los sentidos posibles, la promesa de ser una presencia en la sociedad al egresar y como era que sus graduados conseguían maravillosos resultados a largo plazo. O bien, quizá diciéndole eso al incauto de Augustus mientras dejaba a la deriva a la chica.

“Seguramente le asignarán a Nicole como su guía de bienvenida, recuerda que es parte del comité”, jugó Octavia con la ansiedad de Clarke, exponiendo al tipo de estudiante que más tenía la rubia: sexy, pelirroja, estúpidamente lista y agradable.

“Ja, ja, ja… muy graciosa”, contestó Clarke sumida en contenida desesperación. “Se graduó el año pasado con Raven, además no tenía ojos para nadie que no fuera su novia”.

“Cierto. Queda el pequeño ángel para robarte tu chica… imagina eso, chica nueva, ingenua como ella, tan bonita con mirada perdida esperando por ti…”

“Demonios, Octavia”, manifestó Clarke. “No pienso tomar el autobús, pero podemos pedir un Uber”.

“O sólo salir de aquí en tu propio coche”, gritó Bellamy desde el suyo. Esto fue una mala movida o especie de broma en contra suya.

“¿En serio, Bells?”, riñó Octavia.

“Hay tradiciones que no deben romperse”, sonrió maliciosamente.

Clarke no lo miró mientras se subía a su coche con prisa. Octavia alcanzó a subir sus pertenencias en el asiento trasero antes que Clarke arrancara hacia la escuela, pensando en que las llantas del mayor de los Blake no estarían integras la mañana siguiente y en Lexa, quién seguramente la estaba esperando en el punto de encuentro que anotó en el pequeño mapa que dibujó para ella.

* * *

“Buen día, chica nueva, soy John Murphy: tu guía”, saludó un chico delgado, no demasiado alto, con cara de pocos amigos y un poco criminal a juzgar por la equimosis bajo su ojo.

“Soy Lexa”, le extendió la mano cortésmente. “Lexa Woods”.

“Usualmente vendría alguien del comité de bienvenida, una chica mona llena de sonrisas y color rosa, pero por ahora me tienes a mí, si no me molestas, te compartiré reglas básicas de supervivencia”, ignorando su mano completamente.

“Compórtate John”, pidió la secretaria tendiéndole la carpeta con su horario y casillero a Lexa, más fue interceptado por Murphy en el camino.

“Bien, primero iremos a tu casillero y después a… asco, biología. Tenemos esa clase juntos, así que tendré que llevarte hasta el aula”.

“No es necesario, esperaré a alguien”, respondió Lexa molesta, tomando sus papeles de las manos del chico.

“Quedan siete minutos antes que suene la campana, si llegas tarde a tu primera clase tendrás pésima suerte el resto del año”, reclamó él.

“No pareces del tipo que cree en eso”, dijo socarronamente Lexa.

“Mi suerte la creo yo, princesa”

“Bien, te agradezco tu tiempo, pero puedo llegar yo sola”, señaló Lexa acomodándose la mochila con firmeza en el hombro.

“Como desees”, alzó los hombros Murphy, recargado con desenfado en la recepción de la dirección.

La castaña salió de la habitación determinada a llegar a donde debía hacerlo sin pedir ayuda. Sintió vibrar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, levantó la mirada esperando encontrarse con los ojos azules de Clarke sonriéndole por haberse perdido sus primeros minutos en la preparatoria. Sólo encontró un montón de jóvenes abstraídos en sus pláticas con amigos que no vieron en todo el verano, otros estaban en su locker dejando algunas pertenencias o sencillamente corriendo porque su clase quedaba en otro edificio.

Miró el pequeño mapa que le dio la secretaria y lo comparó con el que Clarke le dibujó. Parecía que debía dar vuelta en el primer pasillo a la derecha y continuar unos cuantos pasos para encontrarse con su casillero

“Es para el otro lado”, escuchó al mismo chico de antes. “Si tomas esa ruta te perderás, te encontrará algún prefecto y serás acompañada por él hasta donde necesites. Patético”.

Lexa arrugó la nariz, sopesó sus opciones detenidamente antes de voltearlo a ver y ceder ante su indiferente ayuda. Clarke no estaba ni estaría cerca, no tenía necesidad de revisar su teléfono para saber eso. Tendría que hacer esto por sí sola.

“La primera clase de este profesor es bastante básica, te recomiendo sólo lleves lo necesario, si te apetece puede ser un cuaderno y un lápiz”, sugirió Murphy cuando llegaron a su casillero y Lexa pudo por fin deshacerse de su pequeña lonchera y algunos artículos escolares demasiado pesados para llevarlos consigo todo el día.

“El programa comenta un libro de texto y una portátil de preferencia”, respondió Lexa revisando la información en su carpeta.

“Como quieras, es tu espalda no la mía y, hasta donde sé, no puedes exigirte mucho, ¿o sí, princesa?”

Lexa apretó la mandíbula, no le gustaba este tipo para nada. Mucho menos que dulcificara su presencia con apodos como ese. “No soy una princesa, ni tú alguien que pueda dirigirse a mí de esa forma”, masculló.

“Oh, sí puedo. Porque estoy atado a ti hasta que demuestres adaptación o yo cumpla las horas de detención que debo contigo como compañía, así que podemos hacer esto fácil o complicado, _princesa_ ”.

“Lo complicado es lo mío”, profirió Lexa.

Murphy puso ambos ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda, más no se separó de ella por los motivos mencionados. Caminaron en silencio prudente hasta llegar al primer aula que dictaba su itinerario, donde por fin John la dejó a la deriva para que se sentara donde le apeteciera. Por lo que Lexa tomó el primer pupitre cercano a la puerta, pensando en la logística de su escape cuando la clase finalizara un par de horas después.

“Al fin apareces”, escuchó decir en el fondo del salón.

“Pike no fue muy indulgente este año conmigo por vandalizar un poco el monumento escolar”, murmuró Murphy, “no todos alcanzamos a huir, Emori”.

“No es mi culpa que fueras una gallina y te arrepintieras”, se burló la chica llamada Emori. “¿Supiste lo que le pasó a Luna?”

“Un golpe tremendo para el equipo de natación”, intervino otro alumno.

“Aún no puedo creerlo”, dijo otro.

“Derrick no ha logrado reponerse, han pasado semanas desde su accidente”, cuchicheó el primer chico.

“Ya encontrará a alguien más”, contestó Murphy. “Nadie es para siempre”.

“Luna para Derrick sí lo era”, exclamó Niko.

“Es bueno saberlo”, expresó Emori con tono dolido.

“No, no lo digo por ti”, gruñó.

“Pues yo a ti si te lo digo, John Murphy, si tengo un mejor partido en mi futuro, te dejaré sin pensarlo”, dijo seriamente la morena. “Sobre todo si llegas acompañado de personas como _ella_ ”.

Lexa percibió múltiples miradas a su espalda. La sensación no le era nueva pero jamás era grata para ella. Estaba segura de ser protagonista de charlas en varios de los grupos de personas en la habitación, era la novedad entre una población que se conocía quizá desde la niñez.

“No puedo creer que nuevamente los tenga a ustedes este año”, fue el saludo de la profesora de biología apenas echando un vistazo a su plantilla de alumnos. Muphy tuvo razón respecto a algo: Lexa tendría muy mala suerte ese año.

* * *

Clarke corrió hasta la dirección tan pronto estacionó su coche en el primer espacio disponible que resultó ser el más lejano a la entrada de la escuela posible. No aguardó por Octavia, al contrario, le arrojó las llaves para que cerrara cuando hubiera terminado de bajar sus cosas, a quién no le quedó más que quejarse en voz baja de la lealtad arrebatadora de su amiga ahora que tenía una relación oficial y enfermamente idílica.

“Buen día, señorita Griffin”, le saludó animadamente la secretaria.

“Hannah, hola”, jadeo Clarke. “Estoy buscando a la chica nueva, se me hizo tarde, me inscribí como voluntaria por teléfono”.

“Llegas a buen momento, saldrá de la oficina del director Pike en cualquier momento”, sonrió la mujer. “Es muy bonita”, le guiñó el ojo.

“Lo sé”, respondió Clarke alegremente, después de todo era su novia.

“Compartirán algunas clases”, informó la secretaria. “Me encargue personalmente de revisar tu horario y ajustar el suyo”.

“Seguro a Lexa le encantará saber eso”, agradeció Clarke,

“¿Lexa?”, preguntó la mujer confundida.

“Si, la chica nueva… alta, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, perfecta. Tú lo has dicho antes, sumamente bonita”.

“Oh…”

La puerta del despacho se abrió saliendo rápidamente Gustus con la mirada un poco perdida, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, como si explorara en lo más profundo de su memoria por información que estaba seguro tener, pero no recordar. Detrás de él estaba una pareja de jóvenes de color, el hombre era un poco mayor quizá de unos treinta años, la chica a su lado era brutalmente hermosa cuya piel oscura irradiaba en perfección, cabello castaño rizado prolíficamente, aunque su rostro era redondo sus facciones se perfilaban divinamente, sus ojos eran pequeños y de color chocolate si los veías a luz regular, ciertamente bajo una buena iluminación resaltaba perfectamente un matiz amielado en ellos, efecto que sólo podría recordarle a las bonitas orbes de Lexa, cosa que le dio escalofríos a Clarke pero no la hizo retirar ni un poco de su exploración visual de la joven porque era demasiado para una breve inspección, tan sólo su mirada vivaracha e inocente eran ideales para una tesis filosófica sobre el alma realmente reside en la mirada, apenas atreviéndose a pasar de ello por la sonrisa amplia y acogedora. Rematando letalmente su apariencia con un atrevido conjunto deportivo para ser la primera impresión que pudiera causar, pues llevaba un crop top bajo una chaqueta deportiva ligera y unos pantalones para trotar entallados.

“Ella es Clarke Griffin, será tu compañera y guía en tu periodo de adaptación aquí en Arkadia”, la presentó el profesor Pike.

Gustus levantó la mirada para encontrarla. Clarke quería disculparse por llegar tarde, sabiendo que ellos organizaron todo para que esto no pasara, pero él seguía un poco pasmado, echando un par de miradas recelosas a la recién llegada.

“En realidad yo venía por la otra chica nueva, profesor”, corrigió Clarke. En tiempos anteriores a su verano, habría estado extasiada por llevar a esa chica a donde fuera pero ahora sentía un pequeño resentimiento hacía el universo y Bellamy Blake. “Alexandra Woods. Sin ofender”, se dirigió a la otra chica, “preferiría apoyar con ella, de hecho, me ofrecí voluntaria por ese motivo”.

“Murphy llegó sorpresivamente más temprano, señorita Griffin. Además, el placer de apoyar en el comité de bienvenida es, precisamente, conocer personas nuevas, ¿no?”, sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, una señal clara de molestia en el lenguaje de aquel hombre.

“Bien, pero espero no hubiera errores en mi horario”, resolvió Clarke.

“Sobre eso, creo que la señorita Woods quedó fuera de todas tus clases”, se disculpó Hannah. “En mi defensa, tú y tú padre sólo mencionaron a la chica nueva, más nunca a cuál de las dos”.

“Bueno, estoy segura que algo podrá hacerse, ¿no?”, comentó amigablemente intentando no perder la calma, “a mi padre le complacería enormemente que Alexandra estuviera en mis clases, la considera un buen ejemplo para mí, por no decir que soy su cuidadora designada, nadie sabe mejor que yo sus necesidades”, agregó.

Hannah pasó saliva y miró a su jefe. Ambos estaban sincronizados en la idea de mantener a la última integrante de la familia Woods-Pramheda en las mejores condiciones, sin mencionar que Jake Griffin era, a su manera, importante para ese colegio. Clarke solo sabía que lo que él pedía, siempre le sería dado.

“La campana está a punto de sonar, Clarke, hazme el favor de llevar a la señorita a su casillero lo más pronto posible. Más tarde veremos qué podemos hacer para complacer la petición de tu padre y el señor Woods con este inconveniente”, ofreció a cambio.

“Bien”, exclamó Clarke, quien de mala gana hizo lo solicitado, no sin antes despedirse de su suegro con un ademan amigable, sin embargo, el pobre hombre parecía sufrir un colapso cuando por fin la información que quería rescatar llego a él, demostrándolo con una mirada de asombro absoluto hacia la chica morena.

Clarke se acercó a la joven y la invitó tácitamente a seguirla. Le preguntó por el número de su casillero, así como la primer aula a la que necesitaba acudir, no tardó mucho en ambas encomiendas, todo esto mientras tecleaba con rapidez en su móvil a Lexa, disculpándose por novena ocasión por su retraso. No podía siquiera imaginar lo terrible que fue para ella tener que soportar a John Murphy en su primer día de clases, por no decir, la gran cantidad de basura que podría haberle contado ya.

“Siento mucho ser una carga”, se disculpó la morena. “Intentaré adaptarme lo más pronto posible para no estar encima de ti como una molestia”.

“Lo lamento”, respondió Clarke apenada. Quizá en otros tiempos y siendo otra Clarke, habría aprovechado la oportunidad para coquetear con la chica, después de todo era bellísima, a un nivel que se acercaba a Lexa pero a la vez tan diferente. “Es el primer día y falté a una promesa importante”, comentó con tristeza.

“Bien, no lo tomaré personal”, sonrió la chica con una sinceridad encantadora. Clarke podría odiarla solo por eso. “Debe ser muy especial, ¿eh?”

“Lo es”, suspiró Clarke, pero su ensueño no duró demasiado, la campana sonó casi al instante por lo que tuvo que coger de la mano a la chica y llevarla corriendo por el pasillo hasta la clase de Literatura – la primera del itinerario- misma que Clarke hubiera matado por compartir con Lexa.

“Señorita Griffin, gracias por honrarnos con su presencia”, la saludó la profesora.

“He ido por la nueva alumna, es culpa del profesor Pike”, se excusó Clarke dejando sola a la chica para presentarse, corriendo a su lugar de siempre a lado de la ventana, no hasta el fondo, pero tampoco entre las primeras filas.

“Bien, espero que Clarke haya hecho un buen trabajo, señorita…”, revisó la lista para verificar el dato, “¿Norvos?”.

“Sí, Costia Norvos”, se presentó por fin, embelesando a todo mortal en la habitación con su sonrisa inocente.

Clarke entendió perfectamente la reacción de Augustus más temprano.

“Hey, desaparecida”, sintió un pequeño toque en su hombro. Al virarse discretamente vio los ojos marrón de Nylah sobre los suyos, tan fresca y jovial como la recordaba antes del verano. “Nunca contestaste mis textos en las vacaciones”.

“Estuve ocupada”, se defendió Clarke procesando aún todo.

“Lo habrías estado más conmigo en Nueva York, te perdiste de la mejor experiencia artística del año”, presumió la chica jugando con su cabello, se veía mucho más delicada en su estilo, más sobria. “Te extrañé”, se estiró un poco para tomarla de las manos.

“Conocí a alguien”, dijo suavemente Clarke. “Es maravillosa, probablemente te caerá bien”.

“Sólo tú podrías encontrar a alguien estando en cama desde un hospital”, sonrió Nylah sin alterarse, “y si te hace feliz, entonces no tengo nada que reclamar”, la sinceridad en su amiga la conmovió.

“No era el plan”, confesó.

“Bueno, me deja el camino libre a la chica nueva”, Nylah desvió su mirada a Costia quién seguía presentándose, su voz era melodiosa, cualquiera que la escuchara quedaría hechizado, hablaba con elocuencia y naturalidad total. Pero Clarke sólo podía imaginarla de una forma: rompiéndole el corazón a Lexa.

* * *

La clase de biología pasó demasiado rápido, tanto que Lexa no tuvo el tiempo necesario para apreciar en su totalidad lo expuesto, sólo sabía que tenía un proyecto con plazo de dos semanas para el cual necesitaba leer aproximadamente tres capítulos del pesado libro que nadie cargó ese día. Le pareció que, si los demás profesores no se ponían exigentes, quizá podría tenerlo listo antes del fin de semana.

“Bien, empollona”, se burló Murphy. “Es hora del almuerzo, después tienes español con Emori, ella se encargará de llevarte a la clase, Historia conmigo de nuevo, Matemáticas con… nadie, estás en el nivel avanzado”, rodó los ojos.

“Sé perfectamente mi horario”, repuso molesta tomando la hoja nuevamente.

“Tienes suerte, hoy es día de estofado misterioso para darnos el mejor recibimiento”, el sarcasmo en su voz era notorio.

“Temo que me perderé de la experiencia”, comentó Lexa recordando su medicamento y alimentos preparados en su casillero.

Murphy levantó las cejas, prejuzgando sus acciones como cualquiera lo haría.

“Claro, alguien como tú no podría ser como nosotros”, juzgó con tono agrio, “comer basura, ¡si pudiera ser!”, rezongó con sarcasmo.

Lexa se levantó de su pupitre sin dirigirle la palabra más allá de agradecer sus atenciones esa mañana y siguió sus pasos hasta su casillero, donde su sonrisa apareció repentinamente al ver los ojos azules que adoraba con locura.

“Te queda el negro”, la saludó Clarke con un corto beso. “Me encanta tu chamarra, te hace ver mucho más sexy…” la miró de arriba a abajo.

“Hola”, habló Lexa tomándola de la mano como si no la hubiese visto en semanas.

“Hola”, respondió Clarke con la misma mirada, sin negarse a otro beso propuesto por la cercanía de su novia.

“Si, sí. Hola a las dos”, gruñó Octavia llegando a donde estaban ambas. “Tú me debes una disculpa”, se quejó con Clarke, “y tú no le has contestado los mensajes a tu hermana, por lo que su novia que resulta ser una de mis mejores amigas me ha hecho salir de mi práctica de futbol para buscarte y saber si has tomado tu medicamento ya”, bramó hacia Lexa.

Lexa rápidamente abrió su locker, sacó su pastillero, tomó la diminuta tableta, la introdujo en su boca y la pasó sin beber líquido alguno, Octavia tomó un corto video de la acción y se lo reenvió a Raven en el instante siguiente.

“Bien, esto no puede repetirse”, masculló Octavia antes de darse media vuelta y regresar corriendo al pequeño estadio escolar.

Clarke y Lexa se quedaron un segundo en su sitio. Obviamente se vieron el día anterior y el previo a ese, pero siempre parecía ser insuficiente cualquier tiempo que estuvieran juntas. Si pudieran verlas- que decenas de alumnos lo hacían precisamente ahora- las regañarían por el exceso de muestras de cariño para público general, como lo era que Clarke acariciara sus mejillas aun con el pedazo de tela cubriendo sus labios, no quería recibir un mensaje de Anya exigiéndoselo.

“Creo que hubo un problema con los horarios”, habló la rubia apenada. “Mi padre prometió pedirle el favor al director Pike y lo hizo, sólo que se equivocó de chica”, añadió.

“No pasa nada”, respondió Lexa. “Tendrás tiempo para extrañarme”, expresó en tono modestamente juguetón.

“Estoy literalmente a tu lado y aun así te extraño”.

“Exageras”, dijo una muy roja Lexa.

“Me infravaloras”, contestó una herida Clarke. “¿Qué sigue en tu horario?”

“Almuerzo, después español, historia y algebra para finalizar”, informó.

“Bien, vayamos a desayunar”, la cogió de la mano y la encaminó a la típica cafetería escolar.

“Algo me dice que no te toca periodo libre”, acusó Lexa.

“Lexie la libertad está ahí, sólo debes tomarla”, le guiñó el ojo. “Bueno, quizá no si quieres un historial perfecto. Ahora bien, te advierto que voy a dejar muy claro que eres mía desde el momento que pasemos por esa puerta”, señaló la entrada al comedor. “Porque eres increíblemente bonita, ingenua y nueva en este sitio, por lo que habrá más de uno que quiera aproximarse a ti con pésimas intenciones…”

“Puedo cuidarme sola”, interrumpió Lexa levantando una ceja por el asombro e indignación.

“No lo dudo, pero déjame ayudarte un poco, ¿si?”, pidió Clarke.

“No me van a robar y, te aseguro, no hay nadie en esta escuela que pueda quitarte tu lugar”, reveló para confort de su chica. “Por supuesto que no, _Klark_ ”

Pero el destino tenía un humor retorcido, podría haberles dado todo hasta ahora para que fueran felices, un nuevo corazón para Lexa, la determinación de Clarke, tiempo en demasia. Lo que no venía en el tácito acuerdo como una especificación eran los obstáculos que vendrían a continuación, empezando por la joven morena que casualmente, justo en ese momento, caminaba por el pasillo en camino a la clase que Clarke no quería tomar, continuando con el latido anómalo que cimbró en el corazón de Lexa cuando su mirada se topó sus ojos miel y su melódica voz alcanzó sus oídos.

“¿Lexa?”

“Costia…”


	5. Capítulo 5.

**Capítulo 5.**

“Lo mejor es que llamemos a tu médico”, musitó un poco nerviosa la enfermera escolar.

“Lo mejor es que dejemos pasar esto, ha sido una lectura errónea de mi dispositivo”, discutió Lexa desde la camilla donde la tenía sentada la mujer. “Dudo que sea algo grave”, continuó.

La enfermera la miró dubitativa, consciente de cuán difícil sería tratar con esa chica el resto del año con sólo un par de minutos de interacción.

“He vivido enferma desde los nueve años, si alguien puede decir que algo está mal, soy yo”, puntualizó.

Clarke estaba detrás de la gruesa cortina que pretendía dar privacidad al usuario detrás de ellas, era muy sencillo escucharla hablar con alguno de los cuidadores; quizá Anya, quizá su padre o peor, Indra, quien acudiría en ese mismo instante a sacarla del colegio repitiendo una y otra vez que su ingreso al plantel escolar fue prematuro.

Más allá de su molestia por tener que sufrir eso precisamente el primer día de clases, no lograba asimilar lo que sus ojos le mostraron apenas unos segundos antes de todo el espectáculo que su reloj inteligente y su dispositivo de detección de ritmo cardiaco anómalo hicieron en conjunto, sin mencionar las llamadas de su familia a continuación y el propio doctor Flamekeeper. Claramente no logró intercambiar palabra alguna con su primera y única infractora emocional, de hecho, esperaba que no tuvieran que cruzar su camino en los pasillos nunca más, por improbable que fuera tal deseo. Por otra parte, sí, estaba asustada. Su corazón antiguo solía darle escarmientos con cierta frecuencia, pero éste era parcialmente nuevo y trabajaban estupendamente juntos, ella no lo forzaba a nada, él correspondía latiendo sanamente día a día. Era un compromiso mutuo, pues no podrían existir sin la cooperación reciproca.

Se negaba a siquiera mencionárselo a Titus, aun sabiendo que él sabría cómo tranquilizarla con su información metódicamente brindada pero, ¿realmente quería saber? La respuesta era sencilla, no. No quería que le dijera que existía una posibilidad pequeña pero latente de rechazo, no ahora, no en este momento. No cuando por fin tenía todas las oportunidades y todo el tiempo del mundo para vivirlas. No quería siquiera considerar que la realidad pudiese ser tan cruel con ella.

“Está bien”, dijo Clarke seriamente. “Puede que haya sufrido una impresión importante…”

Hubo una pausa corta.

“En la dirección cambiaron los horarios… No, ¡no fue mi culpa!”, farfulló Clarke con prisa. “El estúpido de Bellamy no me dejo llegar temprano… ¡Lo sé, yo también quiero patearle el trasero!”.

Definitivamente estaba hablando con Anya o Raven. No se atrevería a aceptar que quería golpear al hijo mayor de la futura novia de su suegro e Indra la intimidaba lo suficiente para que hablara con palabras rebuscadas.

“No sé si debería decirte, creo que es algo que Lexa debe procesar y compartir… ¿Anya?”, sobrevino un silencio que presagiaba algo malo.

Después de ese corte imprevisto en la plática, el teléfono de Lexa empezó a sonar en el bolsillo de su chamarra que reposaba sobre el respaldo de una silla al lado de la pequeña cama. La enfermera se estiró y se lo hizo llegar para evitar que hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios, prácticamente tomando la oportunidad para salir de ahí y poder dar informes al director, así podría pasarle la responsabilidad a alguien más.

Lexa tomó el aparato con actitud esquiva.

“ _¡Un día, Lexie… un día!_ ”, le gritó inmediatamente. “ _Sólo llevas un día y ya has pisado la enfermería_ ”, se quejó.

“También me he saltado una clase”, añadió Lexa para aminorar su molestia en base a una mala broma.

“ _Mira lo bien que te ha salido_ ”, gruñó su hermana. “ _No sé si debería tomar un vuelo ahora mismo para saber si estás realmente bien_ ”, le amenazó seriamente.

“Por favor no hagas esto”, sollozó Lexa tras unos momentos, intentando mantener la compostura. No entendía como las lágrimas se arremolinaron en ojos tan pronto, no quería decepcionar a nadie, sobre todo no a su hermana mayor.

“ _Lexie, cariño, ¿qué pasa?_ ”, habló Anya más preocupada y mucho menos agresiva. “ _Si no quieres que vaya está bien, pero dime qué sucede_ ”, la apremió dulcificando su tono como sólo ella podría.

“Estoy bien”, aseguró Lexa. “Sólo ha sido un día agotador”.

“ _Eres una mala mentirosa y si no me lo dices, tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto_ ”, insistió su hermana mayor.

“Las clases acaban de empezar”, le recordó Lexa. “Prometiste que te enfocarías en tus estudios, que no habría nada más importante que toda esta nueva experiencia lejos de aquí y no es porque no te quiera, es lo contrario, te extraño mucho. No sé en qué momento creí que podría hacer esto sin ti aquí” clamó. Del otro lado de la línea, el corazón de Anya se estrujó pensando algo similar. Lexa quizá no estaba lista para abordar una vida normal así de rápido. “No sé cómo hacer esto, no sé cómo seguir sin decepcionarlos, he conseguido esta oportunidad y no sé cómo… como hacer que valga la pena”, gimoteó intentando ahogar esa maldita sensación, generando un vuelco en su pecho.

“ _Me estás preocupando más, Lexie_ ”, susurró Anya. “ _Hace unas horas podría jurar que estabas emocionada, indetenible pero, después de todo, es la preparatoria, nadie es feliz en ese lugar_ ”.

“Tú lo eras, tú eras genial aquí”.

“ _Las fotografías mienten, Alexandra_ ”, aseguró Anya.

“Yo lo arruiné para ti, ¿cierto?”

“ _Nunca digas eso_ ”, la riñó. “ _Eres lo máximo que me pasó desde que tengo memoria, desde el momento en que mamá anunció que vendrías al mundo hasta cuando sujetaste mi mano cada noche antes de dormir para asegurar que no me iría a ningún lado. Sí, quizá fui una buena corredora, pero cada gran salto, todas esas ganas, sólo las tenía porque debía hacerlo por las dos, porque tú no podías, porque yo- en ese momento- era la única que lo lograría y no, Lexa, no seré la única, tienes todo esto para ti ahora_ ”, lloriqueó del otro lado de la línea. “ _Por eso quise que fueras a la escuela y padecieras cada maldito segundo en ese infierno, porque eres la última Woods y harás algo maravilloso de tu presencia en ese basurero_ ”, le aseguró.

“ _Obviamente Lexa podrá borrarte de la historia de Arkadia pero nunca superará a Raven Reyes_ ”, habló la latina por fin.

“Ahora no, Raven”, le pidió Anya.

“ _Debo decirle a tu hermana que se ande con cuidado, mi leyenda no se toca_ ”, articuló su cuñada, “ _ahora, pon en altavoz esto_ ”, Lexa se permitió sonreír. Nadie mejor para quitarle el peso de encima que Raven y sus ocurrencias. “ _¡Clarke Griffin, sal de donde estés y ven a abrazar a tu novia!_ ”, gritó.

Clarke apareció detrás de la cortina, extendió sus brazos e hizo exactamente lo que se le pidió.

“ _Por favor, no le crees una arritmia a tu chica y, de paso, evita provocarle un ataque cardiaco a la mía_ ”, solicitó con amabilidad, “ _son edición limitada a una copia, si rompes la tuya, no tendrás a la mía_ ”.

“ _¡Raven!_ ”

“Lo haré mejor desde ahora, Lexa obtendrá la mejor experiencia escolar posible. Lo juro por mi mapache preferido”, prometió limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de Lexa con adoración y delicadeza. “¿Le dirás sobre Costia?”, articuló en silencio, no sabiendo si era correcto mencionarlo en voz alta.

Lexa negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

“Estoy bien”, repitió. “Te daré el reporte por la noche, cuando termine los deberes y…”

“ _Y Clarke te lo permita_ ”, añadió Raven. “ _Sí, aquí planeamos lo mismo. Sólo que Anya y yo dejamos las tareas para después, mucho después_ …”

Se escuchó un golpe seco al otro lado de la línea y un sonido similar a un quejido sofocado.

“ _Olvida lo que ha dicho Raven, está un poco fuera de sí ahora que le han asignado un taller que estaba buscando con muchas ganas_ ”, era obvio que Anya tuvo que sacar a su novia de la habitación. _“¿Segura que estás bien, Lexie? Puedo ir allá tan pronto lo digas_ ”.

“Estaré bien, sólo ha sido un comienzo un poco brusco”, admitió, no mentía del todo, pero si omitía información relevante-

“ _Confió en ti_ ”, dijo Anya. “ _A Clarke le quitaré un par de puntos de credibilidad y confianza, sin embargo_ ”, agregó. “ _Llamaré a papá, estoy segura que está cancelando algo importante mientras tiembla como el manojo de nervios que es por la falsa alarma_ ”.

Clarke estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero entendía que ese día tampoco lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

La llamada finalizó cuando la enfermera retornó con el director a su espalda, consternado por lo sucedido a tan pocas horas de iniciado el ciclo escolar, quién no tardó demasiado en admitir que tendría que hacer cambios mayores en ambos horarios, pues si la condición de Lexa era así de delicada, lo mejor era que su cuidadora principal en la escuela estuviera prácticamente todo el tiempo pendiente de ella.

Ese fue el primer paso para evitar la presencia de ese amargo recuerdo. No estaba segura de como respondería a Costia si la veía de nuevo, su pecho le dolía solo de pensarlo y tuvo que descubrirlo como primera acción al cruzar el umbral de la enfermería vestida figurativamente de vergüenza, con su mochila al hombro, escoltada por el director, su secretaria y su novia. El pasillo parecía vacío, sin alma alguna con la cual cruzarse hasta la oficina principal dónde se encargarían de las correcciones pertinentes. Empero, la suerte y el destino parecían jugar sus cartas contradictoriamente a favor de quién no debían.

“¿Comandante? ¿En serio eres tú?”, la voz de Costia alcanzó los oídos de todos los presentes.

“Señorita Norvos, ¿qué hace fuera de clase?”, preguntó tentativamente el director Pike con una mueca de desagrado.

“Lexa y yo somos viejas compañeras de aventuras”, comentó Costia con naturalidad y una amplia sonrisa, como si no supiera los estragos y consecuencias pasadas, pecando de una ingenuidad pretendida muy profesional. “Debe haberlo visto en mi expediente”, agregó crípticamente.

“Tendrán que usar su tiempo libre para ponerse al día”, dijo altivamente el hombre. “Regrese a su clase en este instante si no quiere estrenar el semestre en detención”, le advirtió.

“Sólo quería saber si la Comandante está bien”, respondió mirando a la castaña. Sus ojos eran un mar emocional en el que navegaba la preocupación, un atisbo de nostalgia, cientos de preguntas y una pizca de cariño; para ella era como ver a la tierna pre adolescente que le acompañó en sus viejos tiempos de hospital por tanto tiempo que fue inevitable no volverse amigas. La misma chica que le regaló todas esas historias mentales donde su futuro llevaba su hermosa sonrisa como protagonista acompañando la suya.

Chica a la que creyó haber perdido tantos años atrás.

“Ella está bien”, contestó Clarke anteponiéndose a Lexa. Bloqueando esa marea tormentosa de emociones que ninguna de las tres entendía.

Lexa no dijo nada, no podía.

En el transcurso de los años se dijo a si misma que la manera en la que Costia resolvió su experiencia con ella era normal. Una etapa. Que representó un amor que define una época y sólo eso. Mentiría si pretendía que no se preguntaba ocasionalmente qué fue de ella, el por qué jamás volvió, por qué nunca llamó o le escribió. No comprendía que la llevó a desvanecerse…

En todos esos años, lo que alguna vez sintió por ella se congeló sin lograr desvanecerse. Al fin y al cabo, las emociones, como la materia, no están ahí para destruirse, sino para transformarse. Y todo ese anhelo que sintió en su nombre se convirtió en resignación y asimilación de un futuro en el cual no encontraría manera de sentirse igual por el poco tiempo que tendría para escribirse a sí misma en él. Al menos no hasta que Clarke apareció en escena, haciéndole borrar todas y cada una de sus palabras al respecto, enseñándole ese mañana que estaba viviendo justo ahora.

Se engañaría si no aceptaba, al menos para sí misma, qué soñó con su reencuentro por semanas enteras. Pese a haberle dado los motivos necesarios figurativa y literalmente a su corazón para romperse, creía que, si la chiquilla de rizos cenizos y ojos miel volvía a ella, podría sobrellevar la amargura misma que le provocó. Imaginó la exactitud de sus palabras de reclamó y perdón en un discurso que aún ahora le generaba escozor en su pecho.

No la odiaba, pero tampoco la quería cerca. Al menos no hasta que encontrara una tregua entre sus recuerdos – buenos y malos- con sentimientos que no sospechó padecer por alguien a quien en su momento juró querer.

“¿Crees que podamos hablar?”, preguntó Costia insistente, sus ojos ardían en el anhelo absoluto de intercambiar algunas palabras. Hacer algo mucho más profundo que sólo ponerse al día. “Hace mucho que no nos vemos, seguro tienes más anécdotas de piso de pediatría después de mi partida”, se amparó recordándole una vieja actividad compartida entre ellas.

Lexa levantó su mirada, encontrándose con ese par de orbes afligidas. Su boca seguía tan seca que, aun queriendo responder, no habría podido.

“Vuelva a clases, señorita Norvos”, ordenó el hombre autoritariamente.

Clarke cogió la mano de Lexa y la apretó protectoramente, dándole a entender que estaba ahí y no existía nada en el mundo que la hiciera no estarlo. Resolviendo la tormenta mental de la joven castaña con una sencilla sonrisa, prometiendo con ese único gesto que todo estaría bien.

Lexa Woods no volvió el rostro a su pasado, ni Costia Norvos apartó la mirada de la que siempre deseó la acompañara en su futuro.

Lexa se permitió dar pasos que le alejaron más y más de ella, como en su momento sintió que Costia lo hizo. Si sentía una minúscula parte de lo que padeció con su ausencia durante su pubertad con cada pulgada de distancia, un poco de justicia se hacía.

Lo que Costia Norvos en ese instante percibía detrás de la confusión y profunda tristeza por su indiferencia, no sería desvelado tan rápido, ni renunciaría a esta oportunidad que con gratitud tomaba entre sus manos. Si algo aprendió en su corta existencia era a apreciar las consecuencias positivas que venían de sucesos no tan amables.

Sonrió para si misma, inhalo un poco de aire y con la misma actitud con la que llego, retomo sus mismos pasos hasta su clase actual.

* * *

“Tú si sabes llamar la atención de todos”, la felicitó Octavia al final del día académico al acercarse a ellas con un aire de derrota casi palpable.

Detrás de Octavia, un grupo nutrido de estudiantes cuchicheaban animados sin apartar las miradas de la joven pareja, sobre todo de la más reciente adquisición de la escuela. Clarke siempre fue popular, sobre todo entre las chicas, tenía esa personalidad rebelde, un tanto irreverente e insurrecta – aunque realmente no solía romper las reglas por si misma-, la belleza e inteligencia de su madre, sin mencionar la autoridad y presencia de su padre. De cierta manera era inalcanzable o una chica fuera de la liga para cualquier mortal, eran muy pocas las personas que lograron cruzar las barreras sociales impuestas por una normativa social difícil de descifrar entre la fauna escolar. Más allá de sus amigas de toda la vida, un par de ligues y otro par de relaciones efímeras, no era sencillo acercarse a ella y quedarse a su lado.

Tanto la sorpresa colectiva como los rumores expansivos sobre la relación de Clarke con una de las excesivamente atractivas chicas nuevas hizo temblar en cotilleos los pasillos del colegio. Sobre todo cuando se dio a conocer que no era cualquier persona, sino el último eslabón de un legado legendario de la escuela.

Lexa se sonrojó tan desconcertada como apenada.

“Me refiero a que más de diez personas me han preguntado si estás soltera”, explicó mientras encogía sus hombros. “La mitad se decepcionó cuando les dije que estás comprometida y con Clarke”, completó. “Clarke lo tiene muy difícil con tanta competencia”, se burló la joven atleta, “Ni tú tampoco. Antes de ti, Clarke era un punto de referencia en lo inasequible”.

“Clarke no tiene competencia”, aseguró Lexa.

“Ni tú”, respondió Clarke extendiendo su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

“No están permitidas las muestras de cariño en público”, les recordó Octavia. “Salvo que quieran pasar sus tardes juntas en detención, lo que sería rebelde y romántico”, apuntó. “Raven aprobaría tal conducta, lo que habla de cuan mala idea es”.

Clarke asintió arrugando la nariz, sonriendo a su amiga y a su novia. Sus ojos celestes brillaron cuando se detuvieron en el verde bonito que embargaba los de Lexa.

“Si vamos a compartir mesa y periodos libres, o bien, el auto para volver a casa, tendremos que establecer algunas reglas para una convivencia donde yo no me sienta excluida y, como no pienso mirarlas como si fueran agua en el desierto, espero que…” suspiró, las perdió antes de empezar a hablar. “¿Saben qué? Hoy tomaré el autobús, no pienso soportar esto”, las señaló. “Nos vemos más tarde, Griffin. No la acapares demasiado, Woods, necesita buenas notas para entrar a una universidad mínimamente decente”.

Lexa asintió sacudiendo la cabeza, trataría de ayudar en ello.

“Antes de olvidarlo, la capitana del equipo de atletismo me pidió referencias sobre ti. Tu hermana ha dejado una estela de éxito tras de sí y quieren saber si estás dispuesta a unirte a ellas”, Octavia saco una hoja un poco arrugada de su mochila; una solicitud para unirse.

“Oh, no. Es muy pronto”, atajó Clarke nerviosa. “Sería más prudente echarle un vistazo al club de _tridgedasleng_. Se vería mucho más intelectual en su expediente, algo que ningún reclutador universitario deja de lado”, aseguró Clarke.

“Anya estaba en ambos”, repuso Lexa. “Y entró a un programa de excelencia académica”.

Clarke miró con intenciones asesinas a Octavia, se prometió proporcionarle un reglamento tácito que incluía no decirle cosas así a Lexa sin habérselo hecho saber a ella previamente.

“Lo hablaremos con Titus después de nuestra primera clase de deporte juntas, ¿si?”, negoció con ella.

Lexa frunció los labios un poco, más no insistió.

“Si te animas, podríamos entrenar juntas todos los días”, apremió Octavia con emoción.

Clarke abrió los ojos consternada. Casi quería gritarle sus reclamos. Estaban hablando de su novia, quien tenía este nuevo corazón desde poco menos de un mes, persona que aún seguía yendo a rehabilitación física para acondicionar a su cuerpo a actividades que nunca antes fue sometido. Correr, saltar y extenuarse todavía eran metas a largo plazo.

“Me encantaría hacerlo, entre o no al equipo”, contestó Lexa.

“Hecho. Si lo haces, Clarke tendrá que unirse a nosotros, cosa que no he logrado que haga en toda una vida de amistad”, se burló Octavia alzando la mano para despedirse al notar que su autobús saldría en pocos minutos sin ella.

“No pasará”, juró Clarke, o eso creía ella, más no estimaba el impacto de Lexa en sus decisiones.

Se quedaron sentadas en ese mismo sitio por varios minutos. El resto del alumnado fue retirándose gradualmente, apenas se veían algunas personas en el auditorio y otros pocos más en el estacionamiento socializando. El silencio era cómodo, un clásico hábito de Lexa cuando estaba reflexionando, esta vez su rostro estaba parcialmente girado y se recargaba sobre la palma de su mano, cada dos o tres minutos suspiraba. Clarke mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupada, en menos de un día Lexa se encontró con una parte crucial de su pasado, los obstáculos del presente y toda la carga que representaba un futuro en el que nunca pensó.

“¿Estás bien?”, preguntó la rubia recuperando la atención de su novia, quién la volteó a ver con un amago de sonrisa y una mirada cansada. Una imagen de ella que no veía desde el trasplante. “No puedes mentirme”.

“No lo haré”, respondió Lexa. Otro suspiro, este un poco más doloroso para Clarke. “Físicamente me siento bien, creo… pero tengo todos _estos asuntos_ en mi cabeza, hay tantas expectativas que cumplir y que nadie nunca me exigió previamente”, musito con calma, el tipo de tranquilidad que llevaba un caos tácito.

“Nadie lo está haciendo ahora, Lexie”, le acarició la mano sabiendo que no era exactamente lo que la angustiaba.

“Lo esperan”, contestó. “Lo han esperado todo el tiempo, sólo me faltaba un poco de salud para llevarlo a cabo. Mamá, Gustus, Indra, Anya, incluso tú… no lo dirán, pero lo quieren…”

“Sólo si tú quieres hacerlo”, sonrió Clarke. “Lo que quiero para ti ahora es lo mismo que desee en el hospital semanas atrás, eso no ha cambiado”, aseguró.

“¿Temes que yo empiece a exigirte más?”, bromeó Lexa nuevamente con una sonrisa rota e inconclusa.

“Puedes pedir de mí lo que necesites, puede que te lo de o puede que, ocasionalmente, no pueda hacerlo, pero me esforzaré, Alexandra Woods. Créeme que lo haré”, cada palabra en ella era sincera y genuina. Lo creía y respetaba con la ingenuidad misma que sólo la juventud puede proporcionar. “Ven conmigo”, se incorporó y le tendió su mano. “Necesitas ver algo”.

Lexa tomó la oferta y la siguió. Si bien le debería el tour escolar detallado, Clarke se saltó las partes más irrelevantes, dirigiéndola directo a la parte más honorable de todo el edificio; la sala de logros de Arkadia era una habitación modesta cercana al pasillo principal, se podría decir que estaba colocada estratégicamente en el corazón del campus, pues conectaba todas las áreas.

“Nunca está cerrado”, observó Clarke accionando la cerradura. “Pike piensa que debe estar abierto a toda hora para que las mentes ociosas encuentren inspiración en victorias de otras épocas”, le explicó a Lexa sin soltar su mano.

Inicialmente estaba un poco oscuro hasta que Clarke encontró el interruptor. Las luces parpadearon un poco antes de encenderse por completo, parecía que no le daban el mantenimiento necesario al lugar y aún así realmente se veía honorable. Decenas de muebles con múltiples repisas estaban simétricamente colocados en el perímetro de la habitación, en el centro se encontraba la más grande y sí, la más importante.

“El orden es por áreas, deportes siempre tiene más preseas; después tenemos a los intelectuales y, en el rincón oscuro de la decepción, tenemos un poco de aire los artistas… empezaremos por ahí”, le sonrió antes de tirar de ella. “Justo ahí está mi nombre”, presumió, “el club de arte ganó un concurso de técnicas innovadoras en mi primer año aquí, fue simple, nosotras fuimos los pinceles”, se río. “Curiosamente la idea vino de la mente de Raven”, puso los ojos en blanco y continuó.

Clarke le describió historias de los premios que ella conocía, personas de su generación en su mayoría. Algunos logros no eran enteramente académicos, sólo eran méritos a una acción realizada que superó cierto estándar, como aquel que rezaba en su base “mayor consumo de perros calientes”. Leyó el nombre de Raven por lo menos nueve ocasiones en el transcurso de una sola pared, desde un reconocimiento al mejor ensayo científico literario – no, ni Clarke pudo explicar eso- hasta el de la alumna más sexy.

“Ese lo ganó en la semana del espíritu, se esmeró, ella quería ganar el premio a la mejor pijama pero los chicos decidieron darle ese”, comentó Clarke.

“No mentía cuando dijo que era una leyenda”, afirmó Lexa.

“Una un poco complicada de vencer, algunos los inventaron sólo para ella. Así que no creo que puedan ser repetibles o fáciles de ganar ahora”, encogió sus hombros. “Pero no te vine a mostrar a Raven, sino este de aquí”, le acercó al panel central. Los personajes más relevantes de la escuela estaban ahí, méritos y trofeos desde hacía más de la mitad del siglo pasado estaban ahí aún.

Una mirada atrapó los ojos de Lexa inmediatamente. Aquellos ojos eran marrones, ocultos detrás de unos lentes muy acorde a la fecha en la que la foto fue tomada, su cabello iba recogido en una coleta alta, en sus labios una sonrisa amplia, entre sus brazos un enorme trofeo que acompañaba la foto. La bata de laboratorio le quedaba un poco grande, probablemente no era la suya, quizá era la de su padre por las dimensiones, lo que sí era suyo eran las botas de cuero.

“Si tus ojos no fueran verdes, diría que tienes su misma mirada”, observó Clarke.

“Heredé la mirada de Gustus”, la corrigió Lexa absorta en lo que tenía enfrente. Becca sola tenía un aparador para sí misma, una pequeña reseña de sus logros estaban escritos en una placa conmemorativa llena de medallas y pequeñas figurillas doradas.

Clarke quería decir cuán hermosa era su madre, lo mucho que le recordaba su sonrisa orgullosa a la de su propia novia. El color del cabello de Lexa era un poco más claro, discretamente más ondulado, su rostro menos ovalado que el de Rebecca y, aun así, la línea mandibular era igual de aguda.

“¿Crees que ella ya estuviera enferma en ese entonces?”, preguntó Lexa casi en un susurró.

“No lo sé. Quizá no y, de haberlo estado, no pareció importarle”, atajó Clarke sabiendo hacia donde iban sus ideas. “También está tu papá aquí”, le señaló una foto del equipo de futbol. De todos era el más grande, no llevaba barba en ese momento, sus ojos vibraban mucho menos que ahora, la misma mirada de cachorro que Lexa portaba estaba ahí, pero se dejaba acompañar de cierta ferocidad, parecían haber enmarcado el furor de los jugadores después de un partido.

“No sabía que ganaron el reinado de esa generación”, el asombró fue compartido, Lexa carecía de esa información. La fotografía era en blanco y negro, sólo estaba Becca y Gustus en ella; su madre llevaba un vestido no tan ajustado, cubierto con su chaqueta de piel negra y las mismas botas rebeldes con las cuales decían las anécdotas, se casó unos años después. Su padre portaba un traje clásico, con faja y todo, aún monocromáticamente se percibía su sonrojo, su rostro era la versión de timidez, al igual que su postura, mientras Becca contrastaba perfectamente con una sonrisa confiada absoluta.

“Prométeme que vamos a recrear esta foto en el baile de bienvenida”, dijo Clarke emocionada.

“Aún no te he pedido que seas mi pareja esa noche”, musitó Lexa.

“No estarás pensando en llevar a alguien más”, reprochó Clarke.

“Puede ser”, sonrió Lexa, por fin una sonrisa completa.

Clarke la separó de sus cavilaciones. La tomó por la mano con intención de ponerla en un plano paralelo al suyo, le permitió seguir sonriendo tanto como pudo, capturando en su memoria la primera sonrisa de su primer día que valía enteramente la pena. Después se armó de valor y la robó de sus labios en un suspiró.

El beso duró poco, pero la sensación que le dejo a ambas chicas sería permanente.

Un portazo súbito y llamativo las hizo saltar en su lugar. “La escuela está por cerrar”, la voz del conserje las espabilo súbitamente. “Ustedes ya no deberían estar aquí”, gruñó.

“Tiene razón, lo sentimos profundamente”, titubeo Lexa.

“Yo no”, la contradijo Clarke. “Estaba besando a la chica más hermosa de la escuela fuera del horario escolar en la sala de trofeos…”

Lexa río aun recuperándose del susto, el señor que esperaba su desaparición pronta, no tanto.

“Si no salen de aquí ahora, los reportaré con el director Pike mañana”, advirtió el hombre.

El par de chicas se escaquearon de ahí tomadas de la mano. Por ese instante, el alma de Lexa pareció pesar un poco menos compartiendo de alguna forma su pena con la chica que la llevaba casi corriendo hasta su auto. Su corazón volvió a latir con un toque inusual pero, al contrario de esa mañana, le recordó más la forma en la que lo percibió por primera vez en su pecho, cuando lo asoció al nombre de Clarke.

Y eso la hizo sentir feliz, mucho más que preocupada.

“Creo que ya podemos dejar de correr”, jadeó Clarke.

Lexa respiró un par de veces profundo antes de permitirse hablar. Debía controlar a su corazón desbocado antes de cualquier otra cosa en la lista.

Caminaron el resto de tramo al auto de Clarke en el mismo silencio cómodo. Una pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería llevar a cabo la promesa de ir al baile juntas, incluso de regocijaba en la idea sencilla de pasar el siguiente día enteramente a su lado, compartir las mismas clases y tiempos; mientras la otra contaba sus latidos por minuto a la par de sus preocupaciones por ser la última integrante de una familia como la suya.

“Tú serás eso”, le prometió Clarke repentinamente antes de subirse al auto. “Podrás hacer todo eso y más, no exactamente lo mismo, pero llegarás a sentir esa clase de orgullo que ellos sintieron y estaré ahí en cada paso hasta que lo logres, tal vez no sea en la secundaria, quizá sea en la universidad o más adelante, sólo estoy segura de que lo lograrás”, le aseguró de una forma tan especial como sólo Clarke Griffin podría.

Lexa asintió.

Tenía una vida para hacerlo. Y esa vida se la prometía Clarke a su lado, al igual que lo hacía ella _con cada nuevo latir_ que su corazón daba para recordárselo.


	6. Chapter 6

Esa mañana nada evitaría que Clarke Griffin fuera puntual a su promesa.

Como ninguna otra mañana en su muy corto haber, abrió los ojos antes de escuchar el característico sonido de la alarma de su madre – puesta despreciablemente a las 5 A.M.-, se incorporó inmediatamente de su cama para evitar segundos pensamientos e invocar al demonio de la somnolencia residual que la abordaba e incluso poseía cada día. Tomó su teléfono y, sin otra acción en mente, le envió un mensaje de buenos días a Lexa antes de obligarse a entrar al baño para ducharse y estar lista incluso antes que sus padres.

Normalmente se quedaría algunos minutos abstraída en el espejo, más por sueño que por una búsqueda intencionada en las características de su cara. Tomaría el cepillo de dientes, un poco de dentífrico, llevaría a cabo los movimientos de aseo que aprendió con alguna vieja canción en su infancia, tomaría un poco de enjuague bucal, lo escupiría y sonreiría para evaluar el resultado; después tontearía en su teléfono por un lapso indefinido cuyo límite era la segunda llamada de Abby para hacerla regresar a la realidad. Su ducha sería corta o larga dependiendo del tiempo que le quedara, antes de correr por el retraso seguro que solita provocó.

Esa mañana, Clarke se demostró a si misma que estaba madurando. Hacer exactamente eso, salvo jugar en el móvil, le llevó diecisiete minutos exactos antes de salir del cuarto de baño y notar que tenía dos mensajes sin leer en su bandeja de entrada. Uno de Lexa que incluía un archivo multimedia y otro de Octavia. Leyó el segundo meramente por ser el primero; su vecina le expresaba su terror al percibir luz por el alfeizar de su ventana a esa hora, pensando lo peor posible – dramatizando, claramente-, por lo que no requirió contestar por escrito, sólo se acercó y le mostró la sombra de su mano resaltando su dedo medio explícitamente.

El mensaje que realmente le importaba, le robó el aliento tan extremamente que perdió la toalla que envolvía su desnudez por la tierna impresión generada. El archivo no era otra cosa que Lexa recién despierta, apenas iluminada por la pantalla de su teléfono mientras se tomaba a sí misma una fotografía, su rostro aún hablaba del sueño que residía en sus párpados, su nariz estaba arrugada por la molestia fingida, el resto estaba oculto por la almohada que abrazaba aún en posición decúbito ventral – como sólo la nerd de Lexa podría decirle a estar con el vientre contra la superficie o bien con la boca hacia abajo-, Clarke alcanzó a reconocer la playera azul marino cuyo logotipo era el de la NASA. Era el único pijama maduro que le pertenecía, el resto seguía siendo un tanto infantil.

Clarke le permitió descansar un poco más, sabiendo de sus antiguas experiencias que, si le reprimía un poco en cuestiones de sueño, sólo obtendría una muy malhumorada adolescente por el resto del día y era lo que menos pretendía para su segunda jornada en secundaria. Dejó su teléfono de lado, consciente que Lexa le enviaría un mensaje apropiado llegado el momento para ello.

Tomó lo que sería su atuendo del día, una vieja chaqueta de mezclilla color gris deslavado, una blusa azul un poco holgada, sus vaqueros negro infalibles y zapatillas deportivas casuales a juego. Sabía que Lexa entendería la referencia. Armó su bolso con lo necesario para su clase de gimnasia, recordando que su casillero no tenía las herramientas necesarias para su supervivencia, lo que significaba que la castaña tampoco las tendría, así que debía llevar el salvamento para ambas, sonriendo estúpidamente al considerar que Lexa podría oler un poco como ella si utilizaba su shampoo al llegar la tarde. Un pensamiento torpe, pero a la vez tan cálido en su pecho.

Su siguiente paso fue dirigirse a la cocina, donde puso a andar la cafetera con la mezcla de granos especial de sus padres, acercó las tazas que solían utilizar en el desayuno – un viejo obsequio de Clarke- cuyo distintivo eran los colores y el simbolismo de complemento una de la otra. Mientras iba y venía por la habitación con ingredientes que leía en la receta que memorizó mentalmente, la presencia asombrada de su madre en bata y bostezando fue invocada por el adictivo aroma de su bebida favorita, sin mencionar la sorpresa en las facciones de su padre percibiendo a su hija haciendo algo que jamás alguno podría haber previsto ni apostado por ello. Abby golpeó en el costado a Jake cuando quiso adentrarse para averiguar un poco más de la actividad sospechosa de Clarke.

Ambos padres observaron orgullosos desde el marco de la entrada a la cocina como su hija armaba un desayuno demasiado saludable para creerlo.

“Los he visto llegar”, habló Clarke terminando de empacar en su lonchera todos los componentes.

“No queríamos distraerte, cariño”, se disculpó su padre cogiendo una taza con café para después darle un beso en la frente a su hija. “Incluso te has bañado temprano”, bromeó fingiendo quitar una lágrima falsa de uno de sus ojos.

Abby fue directamente por café, sus labios portaban un amago de sonrisa orgullosa.

“¿Recuerdas cuándo decías que Lexa sería una mala influencia?”, se burló Jake.

“Jamás dije tal cosa”, respondió solemnemente Abby.

Clarke y Jake pusieron los ojos en blanco.

“Y si lo dije, claramente estuve en un error inmenso porque podría acostumbrarme a esto”, apuntó a su taza y a ver a su hija siendo responsable. “Incluso podría persuadirte para que estudies medicina, ¿eh?”

“No presiones”, atajó Clarke. “Sólo haré esto mientras Lexa se aclimata a la escuela, una vez que tenga su permiso para conducir, podré volver a mis viejos hábitos desobligados”, aseguró.

“Es un lindo detalle que le prepares el desayuno”, afirmó su padre abrazando por la cadera a su madre. “Una técnica infalible para mantenerla enamorada”.

“Quería hacer algo especial, ayer no fue un buen día”, mencionó Clarke mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su lonchera.

“Sigue así, Gustus y yo ya hemos acordado su dote por el futuro compromiso. Debes asegurarte de no hacer nada que ponga en riesgo eso”, jugó Jake, ocasionando un golpe atinado en su abdomen por su esposa.

“Son demasiado jóvenes”, gruñó ella.

“¿Y? No es cómo que Clarke te vaya a dar nietos de manera inesperada”, el comentario casi provocó la asfixia de las dos mujeres en la cocina.

“Tengo que asegurarme de que Bellamy no haya obstruido nuevamente el garaje, no pienso llegar tarde al colegio de nuevo por su causa”, desvió la atención la joven.

“¿Ves? Buena influencia”, recalcó Jake pero el daño estaba hecho, Abby no pudo evitar pensar en el noviazgo adolescente de su única hija con otra joven de menor experiencia, ambas tan ávidas por experimentar la vida. “¿Quieres un poco de café para llevar al hospital?”, preguntó inocentemente Jake.

Abby asintió en silencio. Pasmada en las posibilidades que venían ahora, sin que ninguna le hiciera feliz.

“Yo que tú no pensaría demasiado en ello”, río él. “Me preocuparía más ser Gustus en esta situación…”

Abby, quién se atrevió a beber un poco más de café, lo escupió en el instante. No queriendo ni de cerca saber lo que su marido podría conocer de su hija, ni estar tan conforme con lo que en un punto podría estar sucediendo.

La mirada que ocasionó en los ojos de su mujer sólo provocaron que Jake se comprometiera a algo que no quería ni de cerca hacer.

“Prometo darle la charla”, susurró su promesa, arrepentido tan pronto lo dijo.

.

Clarke aparcó su auto fuera del rango de alcance de Bellamy Blake y sus estupideces. A decir verdad, sufrió de ellas durante toda su niñez según recordaba, si bien ella y Octavia siempre se llevaron bien, el chico de rasgos duros, cabello negro despeinado y porte rudo nunca fue un vecino del todo agradable. Desde el punto de interrumpir sus sesiones de juego con su hermana, destruir los castillos de arena que construían con esfuerzo e imaginación natural de su edad, hasta llegar a dispersar algunos rumores nada favorables de ella que la llevaron a acercarse a malos partidos y, obviamente, malas decisiones. El joven no era malo, sencillamente era inmaduro y muy distante de sus emociones como para expresarlas de manera correcta, logrando que Clarke se alejara de él más y más, conforme sus intentos absurdos de lograr lo contrario se llevaban a cabo.

Con el tiempo, Bellamy supo que su afecto por su vecina nunca sería correspondido. La idea no le dio paz, pero tampoco lo instó a continuar, más bien lo hizo ridículamente fastidioso contra ella y cualquier sujeto que pudiera acercarse a la princesa.

La primera vez que Clarke regresó llorando a casa por causa de su corazón roto, él quiso golpear a la persona de origen. Siempre quiso protegerla, al igual o más que a Octavia pero aprendió que no era su lugar y no lo sería. Clarke nunca sería suya para celarla, enamorarla y asegurarse de que no volvería a sufrir. Lastimosamente, nadie, ni siquiera su hermana lo apoyó. Así que, con el tiempo, sólo manifestaba su torpe interés mediante acciones que la molestaran. Si Clarke estaba con alguien, se comportaba peor. Si era un chico, solía amedrentarlo hasta que desistiera y si era una chica, buscaría indirectamente que ella se aburriera rápidamente. Por años, a Clarke no le molestó que eso pasara, no parecía que alguno de ellos le importara realmente, al menos no hasta la chica del corazón enfermo.

Ella fue la cumbre de aceptación para Bellamy acerca de su derrota, más no significó en ningún momento que dejara de fastidiar.

“¿No me digas que te has levantado temprano sólo para evitar bromas del idiota de mi hermano?”, preguntó agitada Octavia, deteniéndose frente a la joven artista para culminar sus estiramientos matutinos antes de entrar a casa y organizar el resto de sus cosas para el colegio.

“Algo así”, aceptó Clarke.

“Pensé que tomarías mi propuesta en serio”, masculló Octavia. “No le haría nada mal a tu cuerpo ejercitarse un poco”.

“Mi cuerpo y yo estamos bien”, resolvió Clarke molesta.

“Lo sé, estás perfecta pero tu chica parece que no dejará pasar toda esa situación con el legado de Anya. Ahora no está lista, eso es obvio, sin embargo, alguien con esas ganas de vivir en algún momento dejará de titubear con sus pasos y empezará a correr, así que debes estar lista para ir tras ella. Literal y figurativamente, Griffin”.

“¿No podrías haberme deseado un buen día como una persona normal?”.

“Eso no me haría mejor amiga”, respondió Octavia. “Recuerda que tienes competencia, una que pinta infernal para ti”.

“Deberías estar alistándote o tomarás el autobús a la escuela y sabes que no te gusta hacerlo”, advirtió Clarke para cambiar el tema.

“Puedo soportarlo más que verte a ti y a Lexa mirarse como si fueran un sorbo de agua fría en el absorbente calor de cualquier desierto”, bromeó.

Clarke rió por la broma, más el daño estaba hecho y la idea depositada en su mente.

* * *

Lexa aguardó pacientemente en la acera de su casa por su transporte, pese a que su padre estaba detrás de ella esperando que su pequeña hija volteara y le diera la oportunidad de llevarla al colegio de nuevo. En un universo paralelo con el que Gustus soñaba cada noche, Becca estaría a su lado, tocando su hombro para consolar la ausencia de la anterior dependencia de la menor de sus hijas, admirando como la chica cambiaba por completo su postura al ver acercarse a la adolescente que logró robar sus latidos desde un primer momento sin pretenderlo.

En ese universo, Gustus miraba a su mujer con lágrimas en los ojos y ella las limpiaba con sus pulgares. Riéndose de él como el primer día que empezaron a salir, porque era intimidante y a la vez tan sensible. En este mundo, Augustus estaba solo con un suspiro y un recuerdo residiendo en su pecho desde el umbral de su casa, a la espera de la chica que lograba hacer irradiar vida a su hija más complicada. Aún con los nervios de punta por la llamada de la oficina del director apenas un día antes, seguida por otra de Anya que lo ponían entre la espada y la pared con respecto a su futuro actuar. Si bien el director estaba encantado de tener otro integrante más del clan Woods, la inesperada incapacidad inicial de Lexa de entrar en sus expectativas lo tomó por sorpresa en las primeras horas de un año escolar que esperaba finalizara tan rápido como lo hizo el verano.

Por otro lado, Anya estaba preocupada por Lexa, sin embargo, advirtió a su padre de ser precavido en como la trataba de ahora en adelante hablando de la escuela y sus proyectos derivados. Ambos tenían esperando una vida entera que Lexa pudiera llegar a ello; hacer cosas que sólo ellos soñaban, dado que Lexa vivía en la extraña y absurda resignación que rozaba la negatividad absoluta de oportunidades. Titus lo vio venir antes que nadie, si abusaban de esto, Lexa podría verse envuelta en una maraña emocional que no entendería y eso no solucionaría ningún problema.

“¡Ten un buen día, hija!”, le gritó cuando Clarke se vislumbró en la lejanía.

Lexa volvió su rostro para darle un amago de sonrisa. Eso hizo vibrar las entrañas de su padre con un mal presentimiento, recordó las palabras de su hija mayor y respiró profundo al mismo tiempo que ondeaba su mano para saludar a la chica rubia que recibía en el auto a su hija con un corto beso en los labios y una sonrisa que irradiaba como el sol mismo. En el asiento trasero los ojos azules de Octavia Blake se pusieron en blanco, disgustada por las muestras de cariño en público. Gustus recordó el rostro de Aurora hacer exactamente los mismos movimientos cuando él hacía un mal chiste.

Clarke miró a Gustus, sus ojos eran pequeños, pero era fácil saber cuándo sonreía precisamente porque se perdían un poco más, al igual que sus arrugas en la frente que no lograba quitarse cuando mencionaban algo sobre el estado de salud de Lexa. Sabía que no pudo dormir, sus ojeras lo delataban, podría apostar a que pasó parte de su noche cuidando el sueño de la castaña, inquieto y receloso de la calma en la que su vida se sumió tras el trasplante. Era fácil imaginarlo, sobre todo cuando tanto él como su padre le preguntaron sobre el primer día de Lexa en la escuela tan pronto la pasó a dejar la noche previa.

Jake fue fácil de convencer. El encanto natural de Lexa al admitir que no fue lo esperado, más tampoco estaba insatisfecha con lo descubierto fue suficiente para que el padre de Clarke volteara con su mejor amigo, con quien parecía tener una reunión tradicional dos o tres veces a la semana por las noches, y decirle que Pike ladraba mucho más de lo necesario. Augustus dejó el tema para otra ocasión, primero abrazó a su hija como si no la hubiese visto en años enteros, los Griffin creyeron que la aplastaría, pero la verdad es que sólo posicionaba el pedacito de su hija que se escapó de él esa mañana.

Gustus insistió con Lexa, ella negó. El ciclo no se repitió. Lexa era confiable, ella jamás le guardaría un secreto a su padre, mucho menos a su hermana pero, ¿cómo decirles que Costia volvió a su vida? ¿cómo decir que su corazón no estaba latiendo normal de nuevo?

Así que, Clarke decidió hacer un poco por ese par de personas que parecían no tener claro qué hacer. Sugirió a Gus ayudarle con el almuerzo de Lexa y a ella, pasar por su casa temprano para que no pasara lo mismo que en su primer día. Eran acciones pequeñas que quizá harían diferencia en la pequeña familia.

El silencio en el auto se extendió después del saludo inicial. Lexa parecía un poco dispersa mientras turnaba su mirada entre la ventanilla y los ojos de Clarke, amagando cuanta sonrisa podía al verse atrapada por la mirada de su novia. Octavia se quejaba por mensaje con Lincoln sobre lo aburrido que era ser adolescente y lo mucho que le gustaría salir de la preparatoria ya, obviamente mencionó que la pareja frente a ella era asquerosamente cursi y que él, como principal promotor, debía pagarle por daños y perjuicios emocionales por soportarlas.

“Hoy es tu primer encuentro con la entrenadora Cartwig”, anunció Octavia con algo de emoción.

“Pensé que nuestra clase sería con el profesor Monroe”, comentó Clarke confundida.

“Oh, no. Ayer nos anunciaron que el profesor tomó una licencia por motivos personales”, informó Octavia encogiendo sus hombros. “No creo que sea una gran pérdida, es demasiado blando”.

“Es actividad física, no entrenamiento militar”, rezongó Clarke.

“Debería serlo, ¿Has visto la incidencia de obesidad actual?”, gruñó Octavia.

“¿Quién es la entrenadora Cartwig?”, preguntó Lexa curiosa.

“Una pesadilla”, suspiró Clarke estacionándose en su espacio de siempre.

“Sólo si no te gusta moverte”, intervino Octavia. “Bien, debo ir a dejar mis cosas para el entrenamiento de hoy, tal vez las vea cuando lleguen al gimnasio”, se alegró de ello, despidiéndose con un gesto antes de bajarse y hacer su camino hasta el gimnasio aledaño al edificio principal.

“Al menos no es nuestra primera clase”, dijo aliviada Clarke. “Quizá podríamos decir que te sientes mal y perderla hoy”, sugirió Clarke con un atisbo de esperanza.

“No me gustaría mentir para evitar una clase y menos con algo como eso”, repuso Lexa seriamente, su tono casi sonó herido.

“Yo- lo siento, no quise… estaba bromeando”, se disculpó Clarke inmediatamente. “Ha sido muy estúpido de mi parte”.

“Sí, lo ha sido”, aceptó Lexa.

“Es sólo que…”, no sabía cómo decirlo. No era pereza lo que la llevo a decir algo así, sino la necesidad de evitarle un trago amargo a Lexa y eso era Cartwig, sobre todo para ser el segundo día escolar. No cuando prometió ofrecerle buenas experiencias y recuerdos, algo que Callie Cartwig jamás generó en nadie nunca. “Ella no es la mejor opción para que entres en el mundo del deporte, ¿sabes?”

“¿Estás implicando que soy incapaz?”, Lexa alzó una ceja. Era una respuesta debatible, con grupo a favor y en contra, donde el panel de expertos integraba el segundo.

“Por supuesto que no, pero ella no es precisamente sutil”, quiso explicarle.

Lexa cogió su mochila, se la echó al hombro y empezó a caminar un poco molesta. Esa no era la clase de mañana que quería tener ni mucho menos la charla que deseaba compartir con Clarke.

“Puedo soportarlo”, aclaró Lexa creyéndolo firmemente.

“En rehabilitación fuiste una estrella, pero esto es como si pasaras de hacer una simple suma a cálculo integral”, supo que lo estaba empeorando conforme hablaba. “¿Sabes qué? Cambiemos de tema”, sugirió inocentemente, haciendo una nota mental de comunicarse con el doctor Flamekeeper y éste se encargara de contactar a quien fuera necesario para evitar una catástrofe. “Te hice el desayuno”, avisó satisfecha consigo misma. “Detallé tu dieta y comparé ciertos requisitos nutrimentales, un poco de fresas en rodajas y algo de pudín de chocolate está permitido ocasionalmente”.

La mirada de Lexa se ablandó inmediatamente, tanto que esperó para que Clarke tomara sus propias cosas, cerrara el auto y le tomara de la mano para caminar juntas hasta su primera clase.

“Eres inteligente, Griffin”, musitó Lexa sin mirarla ya.

“Lo soy, eso es muy cierto”, afirmó Clarke ganándose un pequeño golpecito juguetón de su novia, a quien robó un beso justo en la explanada de la escuela.

Lexa aceptó el beso sin problemas. Clarke pudo saborear encantada su sonrisa en el gesto. Si bien su colección continuaba, era muy complicado llevar la cuenta ahora que Lexa lo hacía con frecuencia.

“Lexa, ¿Podemos hablar?”, esa voz suave y su dueña, tensaron a la castaña en un segundo.

Ambas chicas dirigieron su mirada al origen. Costia estaba ahí, con su silueta impecable, su cabello rizado peinado casi profesionalmente, su ropa era modesta, pero en ella se veía como si una modelo de pasarela estuviera presentando alguna prenda de una colección desconocida. En su mirada seguía presente la ingenuidad del día anterior.

“Costia, debemos irnos”, la llamaron otras chicas, todas ellas parecían atléticas y en forma.

La morena pidió amablemente un par de minutos antes de volver su cara a Lexa, quién aprovechó la pausa para escaquearse de la conversación que no quería tener, arrastrando a Clarke prácticamente.

Costia levantó una ceja, frunció los labios brevemente y regresó con su grupo, todas miembro del equipo de atletismo al que la chica se unió la tarde anterior sin mayor dilatación. Por sí sola era relevante socialmente en la escuela, su interacción con la hermana de la teniente Woods era un aditivo no solicitado más no del todo indeseado. Se acomodó su bolso y acompañó a las chicas para iniciar el primer periodo.

* * *

Clarke movía frenéticamente el pie contra el piso, ansiosa. Si otro universo fuera, estaría hechizada viendo las piernas de Lexa con el pantaloncillo corto reglamentario de la escuela, estaría haciéndole bromas inadecuadas y comentarios sugerentes, incluso estaría besándola para tentarla a fugarse de la clase e irse a besar a su auto aprovechando que era la última clase del día. Pero no, estaba viviendo precisamente éste y no le gustaba lo que sabía estaba por pasar.

El resto de los alumnos parecía entender su estrés. Algunos estaban descansando todo lo posible en las gradas del estadio antes de suceder lo inevitable, el simple hecho de empezar en el exterior era una mala señal para casi todos. Entre ellos estaba Costia, quién no parecía interesada en saber por qué la mayoría reservaba sus energías, con movimientos naturales hizo estiramientos y un precalentamiento entre otras chicas, quizá las mismas de esa mañana.

“¿No se supone que a la mayoría les gusta esta clase?”, preguntó Lexa, evitando mirar a cualquier sitio que no fuera Clarke o sus manos. La presencia de Costia no le facilitaba en nada las cosas.

“Con Monroe, sí. Usualmente pretendemos correr o algo, algunos juegan, otros se escapan bajo las gradas a fumar o besarse”, ahí estuvo una oportunidad perfecta para coquetear, pero su tensión interna no se lo permitió. “Pero Cartwig es…”

“Una perra”, intervino Murphy que estaba cerca de ellas. “La princesa y la chica nueva, ¿acaso alguna se te escapa Griffin?”

“Cartwig es la entrenadora de los equipos femeninos de la escuela y, como dice John, es una perra”, estableció Clarke ignorando el comentario del chico sobre su previa falta de compromiso.

“Si sólo vomitas al final de la clase, serás afortunada”, presagió Murphy. “Dicen que hizo que un chico tuviera un ataque al corazón cuando lo forzó a correr cinco kilómetros sin descansar”.

Lexa abrió tanto como le fue posible los parpados ante semejante afirmación.

“Son exageraciones”, espetó Clarke mirando a su chica. “Es estricta y no deja que pares por dos horas, pero nunca pondría a nadie en riesgo”.

“Claro que sí, ha dejado que se lesionen miembros de sus equipos sólo para mantener sus récords”, gruñó.

“Eso es porque no saben hacer los ejercicios”, atajó una voz femenina a sus espaldas, una particularmente fría.

Callie Cartwig no era demasiado alta, de hecho, su estatura no superaba la de Abby. Pese a su apellido, sus facciones eran discretamente orientales, su piel llevaba un bronceado modesto seguramente obtenido de las tardes de entrenamiento; cuerpo atlético, tonificado más no en exceso. Era atractiva a su manera, si lograbas ignorar que no sonreía y miraba a todo el mundo como si estuvieran cubiertos de vómito, quizá las únicas que no veían eso en ella eran sus atletas quiénes tenían una mirada de admiración y devoción en su dirección. Octavia por sí misma, nunca pronunció palabra que no fuera un elogio para su entrenadora.

Callie alzó la tabla de anotaciones entre sus manos y leyó con tono ácido.

“Norvos y Woods, no las quiero ver aquí”, exclamó inmediatamente. “Están justificadas por el alto mando administrativo de la institución…” suspiró con frustración, demostrando cuán poco estaba de acuerdo. “El resto de ustedes, quiero que den diez vueltas a la pista de atletismo para calentar”.

La ola de quejas se escuchó como un zumbido entre los alumnos, nadie quería ser el objeto de atención de Cartwig ese día. Por su lado, Lexa miró a Clarke extrañada, sin creer que la estuviera corriendo de su primera clase. No obstante, el reclamo llegó por parte de otra voz.

“Entrenadora, no entiendo por qué debería abandonar la clase si formo parte del equipo de atletismo”, reprochó Costia acercándose a la mujer.

“No formas parte del equipo, al menos no desde que el director dio la orden de evaluar a los casos médicos particulares ingresados este ciclo escolar”, hizo una pausa para valorar el tono correcto de lo que diría a continuación. “… Pike recibió una llamada consternada de benefactores quienes estaban preocupados por un caso en preciso. Eres daño colateral, Norvos. Consigue una autorización de tu médico y consideraré tu puesto”, aseveró dándole la espalda.

Costia se quedó congelada en su lugar, no sabiendo cómo responder ante la situación.

Lexa se puso de pie para encarar a la profesora Cartwig en ese breve silencio. Todos los alumnos que antes caminaban resignados hacia la pista exterior se detuvieron, rezando para que las rabietas de la mujer y quién se quejara duraran tanto que toda actividad fuera recortada. Clarke quiso tomarla de la mano y expresarle cuán mala idea era, más no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Veía una catástrofe acercarse, la colisión inevitable de la realidad y su implicación directa en ello la hizo temer por lo que vendría.

“Es una injusticia”, intervino la castaña. “No puede ignorar alumnos y prescindir de ellos así”, profirió en un bufido altanero.

Cartwig la miró brevemente antes de soltar un suspiro y sonreír con sorna. Era una mofa absoluta a la irreverencia de la chica.

“Tenía muchas expectativas cuando me dijeron que la hermana de la teniente entraría a nuestra escuela. Anya era una estrella independiente, inusual e irrepetible”, rechistó con un aire claramente decepcionado al mirar a Lexa como si fuera un despojo y no una persona. “Tu padre rompió varios récords escolares por sí mismo también. Vamos, hasta tu madre que era una cerebrito tuvo algo que dar aquí… No puedo imaginar lo que es ser ellos, teniéndote a ti como legado”, el comentario fue directo y cruel. Todo lo que Clarke no quería que pasara. “Llamaron por ti, niña. La doctora Abigail Griffin solicitó que se te diera un trato considerado en actividad física dada tu situación”, echó un vistazo a su pecho. La cicatriz estaba cubierta inteligentemente con el sostén deportivo de Lexa y la blusa del instituto destinada a esa clase.

Silencio. Uno tan profundo que Clarke sintió como todo mundo escucharía la manera en la que pasaba saliva mientras Lexa lentamente volteaba su mirada hacia ella.

“No quiero ese trato preferencial”, masculló Lexa firmemente pese a tener muy claro su miedo e ira en sus ojos verdes que en ese momento estaban cristalizados por la sensación de traición.

“No se trata de lo que la niña quiera”, gruñó la profesora cogiendo un silbato que llevaba en el cuello para llevarlo a sus labios y soplar por él. “¡No los veo corriendo!”, bramó al resto.

Clarke se acercó a Lexa, buscando sus ojos para consolarla. Estaba en problemas, lo sentía en el pecho. No pensó que la escuela sería tan inconsciente en términos de privacidad. La castaña se alejó de ella, persiguiendo a la infausta docente. Incluso Costia, que estaba un poco más cerca, intento disuadirla también, pero obtuvo el mismo desprecio previo.

“Le he dicho que no lo quiero”, profirió severamente. Su voz y mirada no eran los de siempre, sonaba dura y segura de sí misma, con la autoridad que no tenía, pero la entera voluntad que poseía.

“Bien, señorita fastidio”, bufó Callie. “Haremos algo tú y yo; tu hermana tiene el récord estatal por escalar la cuerda”, señaló una soga atada al techo del edificio, un ejercicio tradicional de alta intensidad que ni siquiera Octavia lograba completar en menor tiempo que Raven, quién ostentaba el segundo puesto. “Si logras de alguna manera llegar a la mitad, te dejaré correr con estos holgazanes hasta que ruegues descanso”.

“Lexa, no…”, suplicó Costia sabiendo las implicaciones del reto. Si bien sus padecimientos fueron totalmente diferentes, respetaba el proceso que las llevó a seguir con vida; no eran supervivientes por mera casualidad y fortuna. “Es mejor que no lo fuerces…”, quiso decirle, pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

“Déjalo pasar, tendrás más oportunidades después, justo ahora no estás lista…”, lo último fue un error garrafal de parte de su novia. Sabía que tendría que redimirse tras semejante metida de pata.

Lexa ni siquiera las volteo a ver. Sabía lo que ponía en peligro, sabía que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ese grado de consumo de energía, aún ahora semanas después seguía sintiendo la sensación de necesitar oxígeno cuando caminaba más rápido que antes. Sin embargo, no era insuficiente.

Ella, Alexandra Woods, no era un espacio a ocupar y lo demostraría, aunque le valiera una visita al hospital.

Se encaminó a la plataforma acolchonada que rodeaba la superficie bajo la soga. La profesora hizo que todos regresaran al complejo únicamente para presionar la derrota sobre la joven obstinada e insurrecta alumna, pensando que un poco de humillación pública no le haría mal.

“Estamos esperando, Woods”, la urgió la profesora al ver que la chica evaluaba el contexto.

Lexa temblaba de arriba abajo por la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo acompañada de sus feroces latidos por el miedo, la emoción y la necesidad de demostrarse que podía lograrlo. Que no era lo que todo el mundo quería hacerle creer.

Ella no era débil.

Dolorosamente pasó saliva, respiró profundamente dos veces y saltó con todo el impulso que pudo darse hasta el lazo, sujetándose rápidamente a unos centímetros por encima del piso; sus brazos no eran fuertes, todo lo contrario, eran delgados y algo frágiles, pese a lo previsto logró -no sin mucho esfuerzo, subir un par de tramos cortos, un avance nada despreciable considerando su condición física, sin embargo, al momento de querer repetir la acción, sus brazos no lograron encontrar fuerza en ellos para alcanzar la hazaña, tan pronto el derecho se encamino hacia arriba, el izquierdo flaqueó olímpicamente, haciendo que se soltara, hecho que derivó en una caída irremediable sobre su trasero.

“Patético”, espetó Cartwig.

El silbato sonó de nuevo. Los pasos apresurados de los alumnos se hicieron presentes y dirigieron hacia su odiado destino.

“Darán el doble de vueltas por el tiempo perdido, cortesía de _la Comandante_ Woods”, ordenó. “Griffin, salvo que estés _jodida_ de algo, te quiero corriendo en la pista YA”.

“Preferiría ir a detención antes que hacerle caso”, masculló violentamente antes de correr a asistir a Lexa, aterrada de las consecuencias. Su mente se volvió un caos con protocolos de seguridad que el doctor Flamekeeper y Gustus le pidieron repasar, sabía que algo andaría mal, muy mal. No sabía cómo explicaría esto a sus padres, ni siquiera podía estar molesta con su madre en ese momento o pensar en la forma más apropiada de venganza sobre la profesora. Sólo quería sacar a Lexa de ahí.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?”, le preguntó con prisa, mirándola superficialmente para encontrar datos de alarma.

“¿Por qué? ¿Se lo dirás a tu madre también?”, respondió secamente.

“Sé que estás enojada, comprendo lo que puedes sentir y lo respeto”, contestó Clarke lentamente, no quería aumentar sus puntos negativos en tan poco tiempo.

“¿Ah, sí?”, era retórica.

Lexa permaneció en el piso sentada, con el rostro enrojecido en el que aparecían pequeñas gotas perladas de sudor por el esfuerzo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecía que intentaba tomar el control de sus respiraciones tanto como de sus emociones, dado que el de sus latidos le serían imposibles. El lugar le daba vueltas, le costaba enfocarse bien en lo que estaba haciendo.

“Te daré otra oportunidad antes de mandarte con el profesor Pike, Griffin”, amenazó Cartwig. “Diez vueltas a la pista y podrás regresar con tu enclenque compañera”.

Clarke empezaba a temblar de coraje también. No sabía ya con quién estaba más enojada. Costia tuvo que intervenir como moderadora entre ambos bandos, inclinándose hacia la chica para convencerla.

“Deberías ir a clase, Clarke. Yo puedo llevar a Lexa a la enfermería”, se ofreció Costia. “No creo que tenerte en detención ayude mucho a Lexa”, fue el punto clave. “No te preocupes, no me la robaré”, sonrió en broma y a la vez tan en serio.

“¿Lexie?”

“Sólo vete, Clarke”, respondió suavemente. “Estaré bien”, añadió más tranquila tras unos segundos, “seguramente llamarán a Gustus, así que podríamos hablar más tarde, ¿sí?”

Clarke aceptó a regañadientes. Antes de intentar ayudarla a levantar, Lexa permitió que Costia la tomará por el brazo y sin hacer que se forzara en lo más mínimo, la puso de pie en un parpadeo, procediendo a tomarla por la espalda para darle un punto de apoyo mientras caminaban a la enfermería juntas.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho de Clarke, soportándolo únicamente hasta que llego al inicio de la pista, donde echó un vistazo a su espalda y vio a las dos chicas sonreír entre ellas. La manera en la que corrió las diez vueltas después de eso, fue promovida por la ira viva en su mente sin saber la inocente interacción entre el viejo par de cómplices.

“Tienes una gran novia aquí”, comentó Costia tan pronto Clarke se alejó de ellas.

“He tenido suerte”, confesó Lexa.

“Yo también”, le sonrió amablemente. “Nunca sospeché que te gustaran rubias”, bromeó, provocando la sonrisa genuina de Lexa y la suya propia.

“Esto no significa que seamos amigas o que quiera hablar contigo, _Cos_ ”, aclaró Lexa.

“Aún…” añadió Costia satisfecha.


End file.
